Sensation Comics
by D
Summary: The Sensational New Adventure Character of the Age, Wonder Woman!
1. Wonder Woman Arrives in Man's World

Wonder Woman

Wonder Woman

"Wonder Woman Arrives in Man's World"

In days long past, when gods and monsters roamed freely before the advent of science, there existed a race of warrior women. Called Amazons, they were the children of the heavens. Granted almost unequal gifts of strength, wisdom, beauty, and cunning, they were a great power in the ancient world. They were commanded by their queen, Hippolyta, the mightiest among them, and with her guidance peace reigned across the land.

Until one fateful day, Hercules, one of the mightier heroes, beguiled his way into the queen's heart. Betraying her, his forces sacked their proud city of Themyscira. Embittered, Hippolyta launched a savage counterattack and drove Hercules from the ruined city. Seeing the damage done, Hippolyta prayed for justice. The goddess Athena heard her call and transported the city to a hidden location, where it would remain undiscovered for centuries.

Until now…

December 8, 1938

The water lapped gently at the shore. As the sun sank, golden rays danced upon the surf, creating a breathtaking image. Two figures walked in the sand. Both were armored, although the younger of the pair seemed to be taking her duty much lighter than her companion. The older woman smiled slightly, but her expression turned grim as she spied something approaching from the distant horizon. "Venelia, what is that?"

Venelia, a proud fiery haired warrior, shielded her eyes against the glare of the sun. "I don't know Phillipus, it appears to be some manner of machine!"

The captain of the guard, a white haired woman with scars that spoke of her skill, hefted her spear. "Get word to the queen. I'll investigate."

"But captain!"

"No arguments! Of the two of us, you're the swiftest. Now go!" She narrowed her eyes, as the black dot grew steadily larger.

In the royal palace, Hippolyta stood as her advisors were beginning their meeting. The sudden arrival of the near breathless Venelia caused a commotion that only the hand of the queen could silence it. "What is the matter sister?"

Gasping, the younger woman removed her helmet and dropped to her knees. It was both out of respect and exhaustion that guided her actions. "My Queen, a strange craft approaches!"

A murmur rippled through the room. A dozen voices, a dozen speculations, "An attack?"

"A lost traveler?"

"A sign from the gods?"

Hippolyta glared and the room was stilled. "I will see to this myself. Alert the guard, but tell them to wait until my signal. We shall not attack unless provoked."

Mounting her steed, she raced through the paved streets, past lanes of traffic and through the dense forest until she arrived at the beach. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. "By the gods!"

Phillipus stood at the ready before the strange craft. Her spear pointed at the dark metal hull, she only relaxed when Hippolyta ordered her to stand down. "What is this?"

The captain looked blankly at the vehicle. "It's like no ship I've ever seen." Poking the four metal blades sticking out of the front, she moved around to her queen's side.

The vehicle, unknown to them, was an airplane. The propellers were badly bent and the engine was riddled with holes. One wing was missing and the other was badly bent. "You say this flew?" Hippolyta marveled at the metal tail.

"Only briefly, as I could tell. Perhaps the driver could tell us more."

Gripping the busted canopy, the two of them easily lifted the broken glass away. Pulling the pilot back, Hippolyta gasped as she gazed upon the pilot's face. "It's a woman!"

The woman, blood flowing freely from her face, weakly reached up and gripped her wrist. "Please, help me."

"Rest easy sister, you're safe now." Turning to Phillipus, Hippolyta issued orders. "Take my stead and ride back to the city. Bring as many healers as you can find and ready the Purple Ray!"

With a curt nod, the captain dashed away on the animal as Hippolyta turned her attention back to the injured woman. Carefully examining her wounds, the queen's anger grew as she felt several bullet wounds in the woman's torso. "So this is what the outside world has come to?"

Coughing blood, the woman tried to focus her bleary eyes on Hippolyta. "Steve Trevor, Holiday College, Paula…" her voice faded as her eyes rolled back.

"No!" Hippolyta pulled her free of the plane and laid her out on the beach as a chariot arrived. "Take her to the Purple Ray, now!"

Epione kneeled by her queen's side. "Her wounds are too grievous, my Queen."

"Take her! That was an order!" Hippolyta's eyes flashed. The others obeyed silently as the dying woman was transferred to a stretcher and placed in the back of a chariot. Later, in the House of Healing, she sat and listened as the stranger was placed within the healing pools and bombarded with the Purple Ray, the source of all major healing on the island.

Epione held up a blood soaked card before the pilot's ruined clothes were burned. "We found this and some paper within her clothes." Sighing, she looked over at the pulsating purple pool. "Her injuries are numerous and grievous. Most of her insides were pelted with shrapnel and various projectiles. Her extremities were shredded at various points; my Queen, who could do such a thing?"

Hippolyta was silent. "Did the paper give any clues?"

Regaining her composure, the healer continued. "According to this, her name is Diana Prince, from somewhere called 'the United States of America', and it seems she is involved with their government."

Hippolyta took the card and the papers. The card she could read well enough, but the paper was a mystery, filled with odd figures and nonsensical phrases. "This document, written in code?"

"As near as we can determine. It may take us a few days to decipher it." Phillipus stepped forward.

Glancing down at the card, Hippolyta shook her head. "No, I fear that may not be enough time…"

The next day

The entire island was abuzz. At daybreak Hippolyta ordered the wrecked craft to be moved to the smith's forge. "Fix it before night fall" were her only orders. Moving to the armory, the queen had spent a better portion of the morning among the various weapons and artifacts that had been stored there. Selecting a variety of arms, Hippolyta called for a general assembly.

The Great Hall was filled. Nervous glances were traded back between the Amazons. The frenzied whisperings were silenced as the queen entered.

"Sisters." She looked out over the assembled throng. She wore neither crown nor any other badge of office. "We have lived here, cut off from the outside for centuries. I, and many among you, believed this would spare us any more dealings with the outside world; that by ignoring the problems, Man's World would cease to be." Various arguments broke out. She held up her hand.

"Sisters, that peace was broken. A stranger to our ways, yet still our sister, found this island. She did not come here by choice, but rather found her way here by accident, pursued by enemies of all that is decent." Holding up the notes taken from the injured pilot, Hippolyta's voice grew grim. "We have broken the code. It speaks of a deadly agent and plans to attack and disable a nation. Monitoring the outside world, I have seen what has flourished in our absence. There is a war brewing between nearly every country, and we must not stand by and ignore it."

"Why not? Man's world is poison!" Various groups spoke out. "Let them all die!"

"Why should we help? They would only attack us!"

"Enough!" Hippolyta's rage was almost tangible. Leaving the podium, she walked among the crowd. "These are the Amazons?" The crowd visibly shrank back at her words. "Would the real Amazons abandon their fellow sisters to the horrors of war? Would the real Amazons stand idly by and allow a tyrant to rule?"

Venelia stepped forward. "What would you have us do my Queen?"

Hippolyta shook her head. "Nothing. I will not have my people divided." Returning to the podium, she faced the crowd. "I see many of you think me mad. Perhaps, but I will not stand by and allow undue suffering when it is within my power to stop it. I know I could order all of you to go, to wage war, but that would also be futile. We are only as strong as the weakest link, and I will not force any to fight for a cause they do not believe in." Taking a deep breath, she paused before continuing.

"That is why I will go to America alone."

Part II

The reaction was swift. The entire hall broke down into furious arguing, with multiple groups each taking her side for different reasons and multiple groups condemning her for multiple reasons. Hippolyta, for her part, silently left the hall and made her to her chambers.

The Amazon Mala stood at the waiting before the doors. "My Queen, the air ship is ready."

"Excellent, I wish to leave as soon as possible." If the blond warrior sensed the feelings behind the Queen's words, she said nothing. Leaving the palace and making their way towards the beach, Hippolyta stopped suddenly as she bumped into something. "What magic is this?"

Mala unsuccessfully tried to hide her smile. "Forgive me my Queen, but I had to jest with you." Rubbing her earring, she stepped back as Diana Prince's plane suddenly appeared before her eyes. The plane's shell was the same, but it was now a pure white.

"Amazing! But how?"

Mala beamed as she explained. "Repairing it was easy enough your highness. Using my own design I reworked the engine and overall design. I say with no arrogance this is the fastest machine anywhere." Removing her earrings and tiara from her head, she handed them to Hippolyta. "I had my apprentices coat the outside with a special paint I made. Rubbing either earring sends out a charge that reacts with the paint, making it unseen to the eye." Her grin even wider, she pointed to the tiara. "And the controls? Well, simply slip this metal band over your head and tell the machine where to go."

Hippolyta was stunned. "Amazing!" Slipping the trinkets on, she walked around the plane. "Have my weapons been loaded?"

"I oversaw that myself my Queen."

"Excellent." Taking one last look at the island around her, Hippolyta took her crown and gave it to Mala. "Since I am not a queen in Man's World there is no point in my having this. Take it, and use it wisely."

Now it was Mala's turn to be stunned. "My Queen, surely you can't-"

"I am." Climbing into the cockpit, she gripped the controls. "Tell me, has the outsider recovered?"

Mala shook her head. "Her injuries were grave. The Healers have placed her in suspended animation, and they don't know when she shall be whole again."

Hippolyta sighed. "All the more reason for me to leave. Tell everyone of what I have said. I shall return either with my shield or upon it."

Closing the canopy, she concentrated as Mala instructed. At once the engine roared to life; the propellers began to rotate quicker and quicker as the plane lurched forward. "It seems easy enough, but I have to focus." The plane's speed increased and with a sudden shift left the ground. Feeling her stomach drop, Hippolyta focused on keeping the plane aloft. Gaining altitude with every second, she marveled at the stretches of ocean around her. "I almost forgot what this world looked like from above."

Rubbing her earring, Hippolyta marveled at the plane's shimmering body vanished around her, cloaking her in its invisible body. "This should keep my presence secret, at least until I am ready." Flying low, she handled the plan simply. "No point in trying to be fancy." She spotted land after almost an hour. "According to the radio transmissions I monitored, Holiday College is several miles north, near the capital of this land. I'll have to land there and investigate this matter on foot."

Tuning the radio, she listened carefully to any traffic or bit of news she might need. Hearing music, sports, and even the occasional comedy show puzzled her. "What odd things to say, but then again I suppose the culture of the people would have changed in our absence."

Part III

Several miles off the coast of the Eastern seaboard, a sleek German U-boat slid through the murky depths. Inside, a thin cigarette hanging from her lips stood the infamous spymaster, the Baroness Paula Von Gunther. Silently she studied the data spread out before her. At her side was a woman. Dressed in rags, her limbs covered in scars, the woman dared not look up as the Baroness spoke.

"So, was the body of that accursed spy recovered?"

The woman spoke quickly. She learned the price for making her mistress wait far too often. "No Baroness, her plane was shot down into the sea."

Whirling around, Gunther gripped the slave's throat. "You didn't answer me! Was the body recovered?" She spoke slow and emphasized ever word. The slave barely managed to shake her head.

"No," She meekly coughed as Gunther tightened her grip. As black spots formed in her eyes, the Baroness suddenly thrust her forward. Colliding with the sub wall, she slumped to the floor with a gasp.

"I want those pilots whipped." Barking orders, she angrily cleared the table with one fist. "Surface! Our agents have told us where that blasted spy was supposed to meet! I'll handle this mission myself. Radio Berlin and tell the Fuhrer I will personally guarantee the success of our glorious mission." Bending over, she took the cigarette from her mouth and rubbed it out on the slave's bare back. "Oh, and Mavis? I want this sub cleaned while I'm out."

Meanwhile

Hippolyta had landed the plane. It hadn't been easy, but willing it to slow as she approached a barren field was harder than she thought it would have been. Removing her gear, she closed the canopy, rendering the craft totally invisible. "This will do for now, but I'll have to find a more permanent residence." Based on what she heard about modern dress, she slipped on a sweater and a modest skirt. Folding her courtly skirt over her weapons and armor, she bundled the items up and slung it over her shoulder. "Now, to find this college."

Walking towards what she guessed was the road; she stepped onto the blacktop and made her way towards the bright lights of the town. "At this pace I should be in the city before sunrise." Hearing a horn behind her and seeing two points of lights appearing in front of her, she spun around, ready for an attack. To her shock, a truck slowed down in front of her, its twin headlights almost blinding her.

The driver, who was an old man with a scraggly beard with plain clothes, rolled down his window and leaned out. "Well darn it all missy, what do you think you're doing in the middle of the highway?"

Taken aback, Hippolyta quickly thought of an answer. "I was…on my way to the college."

The man spit a brown glob that landed close to her feet. "Figures, you college kids ain't got the brains to stay off of the road. Well, hop on in. Least I can do for a lady." He opened the side door and beckoned. Her disgust at the man was deep, but Hippolyta knew that she couldn't afford to waste time.

"Thank you." Climbing into the cab, she sat in wonder at the interior of the truck. "Is it far to Holladay College?"

The man rolled down his window again and spat. "No, but I'd suggest you think twice before walking out in the center of the road again. Some folks might not be so forgiving."

Hippolyta memorized that for later and sat quietly as the man rambled on, mostly about problems caused by other people. The radio blared a dance tune that she found rather relaxing. When they neared the campus, she thanked the driver and stepped out. Coughing slightly as she breathed in the exhaust, she walked through the parking lot and entered the commons.

She gazed in wonder at the ivy-covered towers and well manicured lawns. Even as the moon rose into the sky there was still activity as students hurried from one place to another. "Prince was supposed to be meeting someone, but who? And for that matter, where?" Finding herself pushed along by the crowd, she slipped off to the side and moved towards the safety of a nearby alcove.

"Alright girls, let's get this from the top!" A woman's loud voice startled her. Peering out from around the corner, she spied a short heavyset woman pumping her arms as a group of similarly dressed women sang in unison.

"What's this?" Hippolyta moved towards the group and listened. The women were singing all right, some manner of song about the school, but Hippolyta was impressed by the leadership of the woman in charge.

The woman backed up and bumped into her. Startled, she lost her place. The singers quieted down as she whirled around and stared at Hippolyta. "What's the big idea?"

Hippolyta was taken aback. "My apologies, I meant no offense."

The shorter woman raised an eyebrow but stuck out her hand. The Amazon queen looked at it oddly. "None taken. Name's Etta, Etta Candy, head of this chapter of the Beta Lambda sorority." Taking Hippolyta's hand, she pumped it up and down. "What's yours?"

Understanding the meaning behind the gesture, Hippolyta returned the shake. Her mind blanked as she realized her predicament. "I can't use my real name, surely that would rouse suspicion." Thinking quickly, she blurted out a shortened version and used the first surname she could think of, "My name's Polly, Polly Prince."

"Well Polly, I'd like my hand back." Etta joked as Hippolyta realized her error. Taking her by the elbow, she pointed her towards the other women. "Polly, this bunch here is what I'd like to call the Holliday Girls. We only accept the best, the brightest, and the bravest. Interested?"

"Hmm, such a group could be a way to find information." Shaking her head, she gestured towards the wider area of the campus. "I'm sorry, but I've only arrived here tonight and I have not even enrolled."

Etta's eyes lit up. "A freshman? Well heck, why didn't you say so?" Gesturing towards the nearest Holliday Girl, she introduced Hippolyta to the slender brunette. "Billie, give her the nickel tour. The ad building already closed for the day, but you can bunk with Billie for tonight. Freshmen aren't allowed to rush, but I think nobody would say anything if we put you up for the night."

Dazed, Hippolyta followed Billie into the dorms. "So, are you new here? I love your accent."

Tightening her grip on her bag, Hippolyta followed Billie down the hall to the rooms. "Greek, I'm from Greece." Tuning out Billie's questions and only giving her general answers, she entered the small dorm room and sat down on the bed. "Are things always so busy here?"

Billie smiled as she sat down on the other bed. "You've never to college before, have you?" Looking at Hippolyta's confused stare, she put her hand to her mouth. "Oh, wow, you really haven't."

"I had to forgo a higher education." Hippolyta looked away. "I'll have to provide some kind of back story later." Changing the subject, She settled back on the hard mattress. "Tell me Billie, why were the girls singing outside?"

"Oh, that. We were just practicing for the rally tomorrow night."

"Rally?"

Billie nodded. "Yeah, some goodwill ambassadors from Germany are making the rounds of all the major campuses on the East coast. We've been picked out of all the houses on campus to act as guides, so things have been real crazy."

Part IV

Captain Steve Trevor ran his hand over his chin and looked at himself in the mirror. "What I wouldn't give for some scotch and a hot shave." His stubble was rough, but part of the job meant going undercover. Glancing around the restroom, he secured the window before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a hip flask. Unscrewing the top, he pulled out a small scrap of paper. Reading over it, he nodded before lighting a match and setting the message on fire.

Tossing the burning remains into the sink, he exited the room. Stepping out into the cool air, he tightened his coat as the evening's festivities went underway. "Alright, no message from my contact, but she's never been late before." Making his way through the crowd, he stood and waited for the signal. As he stared at the red and black swastikas that dotted the stage, he felt a chill go down his spine. "Come on kid, where are you?" Stepping onto the stage was his superior Colonel Phil Darnell. The colonel was overseeing the festivities and acting as an observer, but they way the German envoy looked at him made Steve nervous. When one of the women, a blond with a slightly bent nose, stepped forward and led him off the stage, Steve couldn't help but wonder if there was more going on than what he saw. A sudden rush of students prevented him from getting too close to the stage. "I can't cause a scene and blow my cover, but I have to know what's going on!"

If Steve had been able to slip backstage, he would have been shocked. The moment the All-American Colonel Darnell stepped behind the curtain, his smile turned into a sneer. "Well Baroness, are you convinced?"

"Ja Fritz, ja, but you keep up the accent." Paula turned her attention to a bound and masked figure in the corner. "While you talk about how peaceful everything is, we'll be disposing of this weak fool."

"And when we march into Paris, I'll make sure the Americans are too divided to do anything!" Fritz chuckled. Paula slapped him.

"Quiet you fool! No one must know of this! I'm going to dispose of this body myself. You keep up the act and try not to go deaf due that blasted Yankee singing."

The next night

Hippolyta stepped into the barn. The morning had been spent in one line after another. "Perhaps I should have aspired for something higher. A student seems to require a great deal of paperwork these days, and I fear I don't have the time. Birth certificates, passports, all of these I can forge, but perhaps I should forgo all that." Setting her bag down, she opened it up and started to take her armor out. "The message Diana held spoke of Germany and a 'double'. These ambassadors must be part of the plan, or at least a cover."

Slipping her sweater and skirt off, she made a mental note to return the borrowed clothes and undergarments back to Billie. "Odd how fashion has changed, but oh well." Laying out her armor, she thought back to her days as a warrior. Back in the day there would handmaidens to help her, but those days were long since gone. "I must succeed first. After that, we'll see about the school."

First, she slipped on her sandals and leg guards. The blue metal had been shined to perfection. The cuirass went on next. The red metal breastplate was adorned with a golden eagle on the front. The pteriges hung loosely around her thighs, the blue metal and white stars seemed to give off a glow all their own. Connecting the arm guards to her bracelets was easy; once finished she put on her helmet and picked up her most important weapon: her lasso

To the casual observer the lasso was a simple thing. It twinkled slightly as the moonlight played on the golden strands. To Hippolyta, this was more than a simple woven thread. The golden strands were taken from the very girdle of Gaea herself and personally forged by Hephaestus, god of fire. Light as a single thread, the golden lasso was capable of making a person reveal the truth. "No lies shall be woven with this thread" she remembered the saying. "You shall be my most valuable weapon."

Climbing into the cockpit, she started the plane with a thought. She offered up a small prayer as the plane rolled out of the barn and took to the night sky. "Hera, protect your daughter."

As she flew towards the school, she spied an odd sight. Below, racing away from the school, was a car. That, she decided, was not unusual, but the fact that it was going extremely fast and seemed to lack lights was the odd thing. She only caught sight of it as she took off over the road (and she was quite grateful that she remembered to render the plan invisible). Circling around, she stayed low and followed the speeding car. "Something tells me there is something afoot here." Flicking on her radio monitor, she tried to tune and pick up the signals, if any, which may have been coming from the car.

Back at the college, things were getting underway. The Holliday Girls, led by Etta, sang the school anthem. The faux Darnell clapped along with the rest of the crowd before he took the stage. "Friends" he gestured for silence, "I know there are many of you who are wondering why we're here tonight. Well, let me tell you, we are here in the name of peace and brotherhood!" The crowd cheered wildly, save for one man.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Since when did the colonel speak with a Midwest accent?" Checking his .45, tucked neatly in its holster, he slipped through the crowd and carefully made his way towards the stage. "I'll just have a little talk with him afterwards, I hope."

Unbeknownst to Steve, the real Colonel Darnell was bound and gagged and was sitting in the backseat of the speeding motorcar. "Hurry, the faster we get to the rendezvous point, the better!" Picking up the transmitter, the scarred driver gave a low whistle. "The fish is in the net. Is the fisherman ready?"

"Affirmative." Both men smiled as the driver put the transmitter down.

"Now all we have to do is drive, and drop our package off." The pair laughed, but their laughter died almost as quick as it began. "Wait, did you see something?"

Hippolyta was coming in fast. Still unseen, she bore down on the speeding car. Getting near level with it, she rubbed her earring, turning the craft visible again.

The driver screamed. Before his eyes, a white plane suddenly appeared in the road before him. It was bearing down on him from out of nowhere. Panicking, he slammed on the brakes as he wretched the wheel, sending the car into a wild skid. The vehicle spun off the road and into a ditch. The engine sputtered once before various colored fluids poured out of the front.

Hippolyta landed the plane in the field and darted towards the wreck. Her lasso in one hand, she easily pulled the door off the car. "Are you alright?"

Col. Darnell, the gag having falling free, sputtered in shock. "Who are you?"

"A friend." Gesturing towards the two men, she unhooked her lasso. "What where they planning?"

"I'm not sure, but they have a double of me giving a speech at the school, you have to stop them!"

She nodded. Lightly tying the rope around the still moaning man, she pulled back. "What were your plans?"

The man drooled as he spoke. "We were to replace the colonel with a double. He will speak out against military action against Germany. From there we will build support for the Nazi party."

"The fiends!" Darnell raged as Hippolyta pulled him out of the car with one hand. With a jerk, the lasso fell away and the guard slumped forward. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To stop this madness now!" Hippolyta shouted back before climbing into the plane. The engine roared to life as it took off into the nigh sky. Darnell gave a low whistle in amazement.

"What a gal!"

Back at the college

The rally was reaching fever pitch. The faux Darnell shouted along with the crowds as Paula smiled from backstage. "Perfect, just perfect. These fools will do the job for us!" Looking out into the crowd, she spied a blond haired man muscling his way towards the stage. "That one might be a problem." Checking her Luger, she slipped a jacket over her arm and made her way into the crowd. "With all the noise, no one would hear a gunshot."

Stepping out, she caught the blond stranger's gaze. Their eyes locked and she smiled to herself as she noticed him following her. "Like taking candy from a baby."

The drone of an airplane filled the air, sending a hush throughout the crowd. Paula stopped and frantically looked around. "What? Have the Americans discovered our plan?"

Above the crowd, a plane suddenly appeared. Swooping past the stage, it circled around before landing in the commons. The crowd scattered as the canopy opened and a figure emerged. A collective gasp was heard as the pilot stepped out.

"That man is an imposter!" Hippolyta shouted as she unhooked her lasso. "And I can prove it!" Rushing towards the stage, she shouldered her way past the guards and leapt onto the platform. Darnell pulled out a pistol and fired.

Everything seemed to slow down around her. The imposter's gun belched smoke and fire as the bullet screamed at her. Without thinking she raised her arm as she charged. The bullet struck her wrist and ricocheted into the curtain next to them.

"What are you?" The imposter screamed as he threw the gun at her. She caught it and with the slightest of effort, bent the barrel. He screamed in German and jumped off the stage.

"Someone who won't be stopped by the likes of you." Twirling her lasso, she snagged his ankle and dragged him back. "Tell the people of your plans!" Ripping the microphone free, she thrust it into his face as he whimpered.

"I am an imposter! My real name is Fritz Mueller, and I was paid to pose of the real Darnell. The person behind the plot was-" He jerked as the sound of a gun rang out.

Dropping the dead man, Hippolyta whirled around to see the departing form of Paula. Breaking into a run, she caught sight of a blond man racing after the fleeing killer.

"That was impressive work angel!" The man huffed as he kept the pace.

"Thank you." Hippolyta raised an eyebrow at the man. "The real colonel is safe and a few miles from here."

"Thanks, but I think we should focus on the real target!" Steve drew his gun as Paula dove into the backseat of a waiting car. He managed to shoot out the rear window and a taillight as the car sped away. "Blast!"

"Fear not, they will not escape." Hippolyta turned, but before she could race back, Steve laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on angel, who are you?"

Overhearing the crowd, Hippolyta listened to the men and women talking about her.

"Wonderful!"

"Who is that woman?"

Looking back at Steve, she none too gently shrugged his hand off. "Wonder Woman, and I'm here to help."

"Good enough for me." Steve fell in step behind her. "That plane of yours carries two?"

Part V

Paula swore as the car raced along the back roads. "Can't this American piece of junk go any faster?"

"Sorry Baroness!" The driver, Hans, meekly coughed as he shifted gears, "But that plane, I can't lose it!"

"Swine! Hilda, shoot that blasted machine out of the sky!"

Hilda nodded mutely and reached under her seat. Pulling out a modified Thompson machine gun, she leaned out of the window and scanned the sky. "I can't see them!"

"What?" Peering through the bullet riddled windshield, she swore even louder. "How? How is that possible?" The drone of the plane's motor grew louder, but Hilda dared not fire blindly.

Directly above them, Hippolyta looked down at the speeding car. "This is amazing!" Steve marveled at the plane's interior. "Who built this, Hughes?"

"A good friend from back home." Bringing the plane down lower, she opened the canopy. "Do not touch the controls. I'll be back in a second." Before Steve could question, she slipped free of her harness and deftly leapt from the plane.

Hitting the car's roof with a solid thud, she gripped the metal with all her might. "She's on the roof, shoot her!" Paula ordered. Hilda leaned the gun and squeezed the trigger. Hippolyta narrowly avoided the bullets as they shredded the roof. Bringing her forearm around, she deflected the deadly projectiles back into the car's cab.

Unseen by her, the new trajectory sent the lethal bits of lead directly into the seats occupied by Hans, Hilda, and the engine. Smoke began to pour out of the front hood as the car began to weave back and forth. Steve leaned out of the plane to shout. "Get out of there Angel, you're coming up on a quarry!"

Looking up, she softly swore as the car raced towards the edge of the cliff. Ignoring the screams coming from the backseat, Hippolyta rolled backwards. Gripping the back bumper, she dug her heels into the ground as she tried to slow the car down. "Hera! Give me strength!" She gritted her teeth as her feet plowed two deep furrows into the ground.

As she slowed down, the bumper suddenly broke away. Falling back, she hit the ground as the car lurched forward. Its speed had been reduced, but not enough. It broke through the guardrail. Hippolyta caught Paula's hate-filled face staring back at her from the backseat seconds before the car disappeared over the side. Rushing to the edge, she reached it just as the car exploded, sending shrapnel and flames high into the air. Hippolyta silently stared at the flaming wreck as it continued to tumble to the bottom.

Later, once she had willed the plane to land, she stood before Steve. He was leaning against the metal, his eyes wide. "Wow."

"You are Steve Trevor, correct?" Steve's expression changed.

"How did you know that?"

Hippolyta reached into her bracelet and removed a slip of paper. "This message came from Diana Prince."

"Diana?" Steve snatched the paper away and read it by moonlight. He grimly shoved it into his pocket and stared at her. "Alright angel, I've given you the benefit of the doubt, but how did you get hold of this?"

"My name is not angel, and as for how, Diana gave it to me. She was badly injured, but once her wounds are healed I see no reason why she can't return."

"Hold it, you mean you have a American agent captive somewhere? And running around with secret documents?" Steve drew his gun. "Friendly or no, I have to bring you in."

She surprised him by placing her hand on his shoulder. "Steve, I understand, but I can not allow that." With lighting speed, she snatched his gun from his hand and easily crushed the barrel. "Diana came to me, dying, but she told of you and the danger Paula posed. I could have done nothing, but I choose to act."

Steve eyed the bent lump of metal on the ground. "Paula von Gunther still poses a threat. In this line of work Wonder Woman," he added an extra emphasis on the name, "unless you bury the body personally then odds are they're still kicking somewhere."

She looked out to the plume of black smoke. "Possibly, but I still stand by my actions. I was under no debt to you or your country, but I helped anyway."

"Why?"

She looked shocked. "Because it was the right thing to do. Tell me; is the cause of justice a forgotten concept in Man's World? Must I have permission now, to act for the tenants of fairness and equality?"

Steve shook his head. "I don't know. Things are becoming darker, I admit. The info you gave me proves it, but it also doesn't tell me enough." Looking up to the smoke filled sky, he clenched his fists. "A war is coming. Everybody knows it, but nobody wants to do anything about it!"

"I do." Hippolyta climbed into her plane. "Go back to your leaders and tell them this. For as long as tyranny and oppression exist, there will always be someone willing to fight." Looking up to the sky, her face bathed in moonlight, she spoke so softly Steve had to strain his ears. "I will return when I am needed."

Closing the canopy, she started the engine. Before Steve could protest the plane was already airborne. Seconds later it faded from sight, leaving him alone. He chuckled as he looked up into the night sky. "Well, I'll be waiting when you do."

The end

Wonder Wonderings

Well, thus ends what will hopefully be a running series. This is mostly an original idea, with the main inspirations coming from two sources:

The first is the creators of Wonder Woman, William Moulton Marston, Elizabeth Holloway Marston, and Olive Byrne, who without this concept never would have happened.

The second, and equally important, is Kalinara, of the blog Pretty, Fizzy Paradise, who actually dreamt up the whole idea of Earth-25 and who deserves all the credit.

Earth-25, to those not in the know, is a world in DC's Multiple Earths 52-verse. In this world, the first major (sorry all you Crimson Avenger fans) hero active in 1938 was NOT Superman, but rather Wonder Woman. Who, rather than being Princess Diana, is in fact Queen Hippolyta. The rest has been filled by the followings inspirations:

The aforementioned Marstons and Ms. Byrne, with a dash of George Perez, John Byrne, Gail Simone, and all Wonder Woman creative teams past and present.

All the groovy fanboys and fangirls at PFP

Wonder Woman is owned and copyrighted by DC Comics and all rights are reserved. No harm or profit is intended

Next issue, be here as Wonder Woman returns to fight more evil!

Upcoming issues:

Action Comics#1-The origin of the most amazing human the world as ever seen! Superwoman!

Detective Comics#1-The grim avenger of the night stalks the city's streets! Who is The Bat?

And yes, care must be given to the competition (they are owned by the same group after all)

Tales to Astonish#10-Kreature from the Kosmos!

Sensational Comics#11-Showdown at Midnight

Journey into Mystery #12-Thor and Loki Attack the Human Race!


	2. The Menace of Dr Poison

Wonder Woman

The Menace of Dr. Poison

Steve Trevor leaned against the rough bark of the old tree and waited. His orders were simple, but it was always the simplest ones that turned into the hardest. A faint hum filled the night sky. He checked his automatic purely out of habit.

He thought back to a few days before. His superiors were aghast when he suggested his plan. The status of Diana Prince was still a concern, but so far he had plenty of reason to believe she was still alive. He had heard a few recordings of Prince's voice. His superiors were barely convinced, but it was treated as official. The story was fantastic, of course, but then again this was quickly becoming the age of the fantastic.

Before him an airplane appeared. The canopy opened as the pilot jumped out. He had to restrain himself from whistling. "Angel."

Wonder Woman nodded. "Trevor. I found your message, but why here?" She gestured to the empty field around them.

"What can I say, I like romantic getaways." Her expression told him to change tactics. "The brass thought it best to keep this quiet. You have been causing quite the stir, you know."

"I go where I am needed the most." She seemed to grow taller before his eyes. "Now what would you have of me?"

"Angel, we're in a mess." Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a small folder. "In the past two weeks we've lost two generals. Good men too."

She thumbed through the photos. "Suffering Sappho, what could have caused this?" Trevor didn't elaborate on the men's deaths.

"We have a few leads, but nothing concrete. Our agents in the Pacific got word that a guy with the handle of 'Dr. Poison' was smuggled in through Canada. Nobody's seen him, but word is the man is a master of anything that kills."

"And you suspect that he is responsible for these men's deaths?"

"That's the kicker, we can't really link them together. None of these men were ever in the same room together, they were all in the top shape of their lives, there is just no way of connecting them at all!"

"And you would have me do you hunting for you?" She handed the folder back.

"Not exactly like that, no. We've tried to go after this bum, but we just can't make headway. Any lead dies, and every tip points us to an empty building. As an outsider, you're still fairly unknown. We have a lead on where the he might be, but we can't send in anyone."

"Thus you would have me go into the lion's den?" Trevor nodded. Wonder Woman grimly smiled. "I'll do it!"

Meanwhile, on Paradise Island

Mala looked down at the prone figure before her. "How long has she been asleep?"

Venelia stepped forward. The unmoving body of Diana Prince was placed on the bed some time ago. The healer had personally overseen her treatment, but the prognosis puzzled her. "Ever since we stopped the Purple Ray treatment. Her wounds were healed, but her body was so badly damaged. Her prognosis has been improving, but I'm not sure we can do anymore."

"Let us leave then. Have some guards assigned here, just in case." Mala shook her head. Her burden seemed to grow greater every time the queen left on another adventure. Antiope, the queen's sister, made no secret of her resentment. Her words seem to draw more followers with each passing day. "My queen, I understand why you go, but surely Man's world can survive without you for more than a week."

Rushing back to the palace, she was long gone as Diana's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?"

Rising from the slab, she shakily stood to her feet. Waves of nausea and pain forced her to sit down again. When the world seemed to slow its rotations she got back to her feet. "I was shot down, but I wasn't anywhere near the coast. I remember bright lights and people talking. Did they bring me back to Germany?"

Stepping outside, she gasped at the sight. Surrounding her were massive pillars of purest white marble. She was on a hill and spread out before her were domes and open aired buildings the likes of which mankind hadn't seen in thousands of years. "Am I dead?" The stone felt real enough. She took stock of her clothing.

Her uniform was gone. Draped across her frame was a light tunic. The material was thin but seemed stronger than anything she knew. "They go to the trouble of patching me up and dressing me like a DeMille extra. Not the Germans clearly, but who?" Her bare feet patted across the stones and down the steps. The light sea breeze and warm air made her dizziness return in force. "Still weak, but," She felt her stomach. "I know I took at least a few slugs to the gut, but where is the scar? No doctor could have patched me up that fast." An idea came to her, giving her pause. "Unless I was out longer than I thought." Moving as fast as her legs would allow, she hurried down the steps and towards a cobbled stone street. "Maybe if I could fine a radio, or at least a map."

~WW

Polly tugged at her collar. The clothing was unusual to her, but she understood the purpose well enough. The starched white nurse's uniform helped her blend into the bland beige and white walls of the hospital. Walking slowly towards the nurse's station, she flashed a badge Trevor had given her. "Nurse Polly Walters, reporting for special assignment."

The older matron eyed her identification badge carefully. At length she jerked a nicotine-stained finger down the hall. "The general is in room 218. Give this to the guards before you enter."

Polly nodded and made her way towards the room. The set-up had been planned well in advance. A minor general had recently been admitted due to a small mishap at his home. Trevor would be admitted and switched out with the general, hopefully to discover just who was behind the killing. Her role was simply backup.

She patted her waist. She knew she couldn't carry any weapons into the hospital without fear of discovery, but old Amazon tricks die very hard. Wrapping her Golden Lasso around her stomach, she made she sure could unwrap it in case she needed it.

When she rounded the corner, she jumped back. The door to Trevor's room was ajar. The guard posted out front was sprawled out on the linoleum, foam flecking his lips. She thought about ditching the disguise, but decided to play out her role just a bit longer. After checking the guard, and finding him dead, she swung the door open. "What is going on here?"

Trevor was in the process of being lowered out through the window. Two black- garbed men turned their pistols on her. "The boss didn't say anything about no nurses!" One of them snarled.

Polly felt a pistol barrel being pressed into her spine. "Give it up dolly. One shout and I plug you, got it?" The man behind her closed the door.

She felt the butt of the gun slam down against the back of her head. It barely registered, but if she attacked now Trevor's life would be forfeit. Sighing heavily, she pitched forward. Hearing the hammer being clicked, she tensed.

"What are you doing? You kill her here and you'd wake up the whole floor you mook!"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Eh, take her with us. The boss could always use another nurse, right?" The third man chimed in. The one who struck agreed with a great deal of grumbling. She felt him pick her up and carry her outside.

~D

Diana walked carefully down the road. Seeing an open aired market before her, she ducked behind a stall as a group of armed women went past her. She noticed that each woman was wearing armor that suggested Ancient Greece and carrying shields and spears. "One thing's for sure, I'm not in Germany. Heck, I may not even be in the twentieth century anymore!"

Snagging a wrap and a pair of sandals from a basket, she slipped them on and tried to blend into the crowd. An angry voice from behind her made her freeze. A large heavyset woman stormed out towards, angrily shouting in what might have been Greek. Diana freed her hair and tossed the wrap at the woman before breaking into a run. "Great, first time I steal and it's right in front of the owner."

The woman's shouts brought the attention of the patrol she saw earlier. The crowd parted like the Red Sea. Stalls closed and people ran, leaving her utterly exposed. The guards, or police, marched toward her. The leader spoke calmly, but there was an edge to her voice. Diana tapped her ears and held up her hands.

One of the guards suddenly leaned forward and threw her spear. The deadly shaft pierced the side of her tunic, pinning her to the ground. She tried to tear the fabric and escape, but it wouldn't budge. "What is this stuff made of, steel?"

The apparent leader spoke harshly to the other guard. She then approached Diana and lowered her weapon. Diana never saw the blow coming. In less than the blink of an eye, the woman backhanded her, knocking her out.

~WW

Once she was convinced she was alone, Polly opened her eyes and sat up. She was in a cell. A quick feeling told her that the lasso was still there. "They captured me and Trevor, but why keep us in separate cells?"

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty's awake!" A voice buzzed over a hidden speaker.

Rising to her feet, she braced herself against the wall. "Who's there?"

"Just the local welfare office. We've found you a nice job, see? The boss wants you ready in five. Any monkey business, and your patient gets iced."

She nodded, unsure if they could see her or not. "So, they have Trevor. Very well, I'll play it safe until then."

Five minutes later, the door opened. Two armed men stepped inside. "Come with us." She followed without comment.

They walked to a decently sized operating theater. Trevor was strapped down to a stretcher, his disguise removed. A portly man loomed over him. His green smock suggested a medic of some kind. Polly couldn't help but state at his face.

Flabby jowls were pushed out and bunched up by the rubber cowl. She noticed what appeared to be appliqués running around his eyes and mouth, drawing the lids and lips back. His teeth were exposed. She noticed his lips drawn back in a permanent expression of neither happiness nor anything else. Polly couldn't but feel revulsion at the very sight of the man. "Good evening." His voice was wet. Salvia dripped freely from his mouth.

"Who are you?" She tried to act scared, but she cursed herself inwardly as it came across as a demand.

"Bravery will not become you my dear." The man gestured to Trevor. "The name men like him have given me is Dr. Poison. It suits me and my purpose, so that is what you shall call me as well."

Pointing to a nearby sink, he slipped on a pair of rubber gloves. "Since the fools I have hired know nothing about basic medicine, I am afraid that I will be needing your services nurse. Assist me and I assure you will be freed."

Playing it cool, Polly walked over to the sink and began to scrub her hands. "Tell me Dr. Poison, who is that man, if you don't mind me asking?"

Poison giggled. "This fool was my target. To think, they actually thought I would be interested in getting a mere two star general when I could have one of the better American agents." The man picked up a hypodermic needle and pressed the plunger. A clear liquid dribbled out. Polly dried her hands and stood by him.

"Very well nurse, I want you to follow my instructions exactly. Any mistake, and I have Rocky over there kill you. Understand?"

Polly nodded as she stepped closer to the instrument tray. Glancing at Trevor, she gasped. His eyes darted back and forth as his face tensed. "He's still awake!"

"Of course, how else will I get information from him?" Poison swabbed Trevor's inner elbow with alcohol. "Hold his legs. This sedative will relax his muscles further and allow me access to his mind."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then we move to the other tools." He gestured to a row of knives and instruments that she couldn't even name. Acting quickly, she gripped Poison's wrist the instant the needle touched Trevor's arm. "What are you doing?" He screamed as she tightened her grip. Spinning him in front of her, she brought her knee up and slammed it into the small of the fat man's back. Pushing him forward, she rammed him into Rocky, pinning the gunman to the ground under Poison's bulk.

Rushing over to the stretcher, she snapped the chain holding it to the floor and pushed it through the double doors. The shouts of Poison and the guards were quickly followed by shots. Increasing her speed, she quickly jumped on as the stretcher bounced down a short set of stairs.

Crashing into a heap, Polly slung Trevor over her shoulders and carried him outside. A car was parked in front of them. "Do you know how to operate this?" A bullet shattered the window next to them.

"Can't feel my legs." Trevor mumbled.

Uttering several oaths to several gods, Polly tore the driver side door off and flung at the two gunmen. Tossing Trevor inside, she followed suit. "How do you operate this?" Trevor mumbled some instructions, but she focused on the other thugs arriving. Holding her arm up, she blocked their shots with her bracelet as she turned the key. The engine roared to life.

Switching gears, after some difficulty, she put the car in reverse and promptly slammed it into a tree. "Hades' eyes, who designed this infernal contraption?" Putting it in drive, she slammed on the gas pedal, after identifying it and the brake, and lurched forward. Seeing the assembled men of Dr. Poison rushing towards them, and ignoring their gunfire, she aimed the car at them and drove straight.

Most of the men jumped out of the way, save for one unlucky soul who impacted hard against the windshield, nearly knocking it out of the frame. Spinning around in the driveway, she saw a road before them and headed towards it and freedom. A few final shots took out the rear window.

"Angel," Trevor slurred as the feeling slowly returned to him, "Where the blue blazes did you learn how to drive?"

"Self taught." She did have to admit, once she got the hang of it, it wasn't much different from driving a chariot. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" he sat up in the seat. "They pumped full of sedatives when I entered the room. They were waiting for me, Wonder Woman, for me! Not my cover identity and not even the real general. They wanted me!"

"Clearly Poison has more spies than you thought." She entered the highway and increased the speed. "Any suggestions?"

"None. If I radio it in, they might know. Dr. Poison is a threat to every man, woman, and child in this country. If he slips away, we may never catch him!" He was thrown against his side door as Polly pulled a u-turn and drove over the median. "What are you doing?"

"Going someplace safe." She pointed to a small sign. "Holliday College, I have friends there who can help."

"Friends from back home?"

"Not quite." Polly wistfully looked at the blacktop. "My army is home, but I'd never get there in time to stop Dr. Poison. No, our army must be raised here." She silently added as they pulled off the main road, "Although they may not be the forces I'm used to, we have to make do with what we have available."

~D

Diana slowly opened her eyes. Her head throbbed. Her teeth felt like little pinpricks of pain, and she was sure at least two of them had been knocked loose. "Where am I?"

A woman suddenly appeared in her line of vision. "Awake?" Diana couldn't focus on the woman's features, but she knew the woman was easily taller than her. Chestnut brown hair spilled out of a black headdress. Her features betrayed an arrogance befitting royalty. "I see my captain was too harsh n you. For that, I apologize. As to where you are, you are in my home."

"Who are you?" Diana felt like someone had shoved a sock full of pennies into her mouth and nose.

The woman gave a grim smile. "I am Antiope, leader of the Bana and current protector of this paradise."

"Pleased to meet you." Diana tried to move, but found her wrists and ankles bound.

"No doubt, but I've taken the precaution of binding you." She stepped back. "Odd, but then I suppose Man's world has progressed somewhat since we last roamed." She held up a pistol Diana recognized as hers.

Seeing the expression on her face, Antiope lowered the weapon. "I suppose I should explain why you are here. You see my sister, Queen" she spat the word out, "Hippolyta, found you on our shores. Rather than letting you rot, she healed your wounds and as best as I can deduce went utterly mad." She casually tossed the gun down and stepped on it. To Diana's horror, she flattened the barrel under her heel. "She has abandoned her people, put a pretender on the throne, and now runs around in Man's world like a fool."

Diana tried to speak, but Antiope gripped her jaw painfully. "Ah, I wasn't finished. What ever my dear sister does is her business and I'm thankfully she left." Drawing herself closer, she chuckled darkly. "You see, this allows me the perfect opportunity to redress some wrongs that have been committed since she took the throne, and you, my strange sister, are going to help."

~WW

Polly kicked open the door. The Holliday campus was mostly deserted at this time of night. Leaving the car parked under and partial around a tree, she dragged Trevor from the front seat and hauled him towards the women's dormitory. "You have friends here?" He wheezed as she sat him down on a nearby sofa in the lounge.

"Close enough. I know they have a telephone, could you summon more agents?"

"No time angel. Going through an unrestricted line would take too long, plus I doubt we have the luxury."

"Then the Holliday Girls it is." She rounded the corner and ran headlong into a shorter matronly woman.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mrs. Brown was the resident housemother. She had been a fixture of the school since Wilson, and she had been equally known for her insistence on decorum. She sputtered with rage at the sight of Polly in her torn uniform and Steve's nude chest. "I demand you explain yourselves this instant!"

"Ma'am, I'm with the government," Steve's explanation was lost on the older woman as Polly gripped her neck and lightly squeezed. Mrs. Brown's eyes rolled up in her head. Polly caught her before she fell and placed her on a sturdy looking coffee table. He gave a low whistle. "Angel, what the heck did you do?"

"Old Amazon trick. Stay here, I'm going to get help." Steve nodded without argument.

Polly ducked into the nearest stairwell when a thought struck her. "Etta may not recognize me, and I'd prefer to keep Polly Prince and Wonder Woman separate, at least for the time being."

Rubbing her wrists, and undoing the invisibility charm over them, she clashed them together. The stairs around her seemed to spin. Opening her eyes, she smiled in satisfaction. Her uniform had been magically replaced with her armor. "Hera bless Mala for that design." She continued up the stairs two at a time.

Reaching Etta's floor, she darted down the hallway. Each knock of the door only brought her confused stares, but she hit the right one midway. "Etta?"

"Huh?" The shorter gal rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Holy Hannah, Wonder Woman! What are you doing here?"

"I need your help. Can you rouse the rest of the Holliday Girls?"

Etta was awake at once. "Sure thing!"

Downstairs, five minutes later

Steve glanced over the assembled group. Mrs. Brown had been tucked away in one of the girl's rooms. The rest of the Holliday Girls were dressed and ready. Wonder Woman marched before them as smaller groups put up streamers and readied a record player. "I realize this is a bit much to ask, I wouldn't blame anyone if they walked away, but what I am asking for is your help to save this country."

"Dangerous men are following us. We are unable to rouse the authorities in time, and I can't attack them myself just yet. All I ask is that you distract them."

Billie raised a hand. "But by having a party?"

Wonder Woman smiled. "True, this isn't the battlefield I'm used to, but you have to use one's environment. Be loud, distracting, annoying if you must, but the spies will see a well-lit gathering. They wouldn't dare use their weapons for fear of discovery, but they will come here."

"I see some guys coming up the lane!" Etta squeaked in excitement.

"Take your positions!" Wonder Woman slipped outside. Jumping to the second story, she crouched in a window as four men made their way to the building.

"Gee Rocky, sounds like a party." Slugs pocketed his gun. "Think we ought to crash it?"

"If we don't find those two, the boss will crash us." Rocky began to plan. "Slugs, you're with me." Pointing to the other two, he drew out his plan on the air. "Roper, you go around the back way and sneak in, and Jacks, you stay here in case anyone tries to slip away."

Wonder Woman waited. Listening closely, she heard Slugs and Rocky using the door and Roper walking away. When the sound of footsteps was down to one pair, she uncoiled her lasso. Seeing Jacks stepping away from the door and lighting a match, she dropped the lasso over the side. It looped around Jacks neck and with one tug tightened. She hauled him up quickly.

Loosening the noose, she gripped his arm. "Tell me, where is Dr. Poison?"

Jacks coughed. "Still at old hospital, won't leave until we bring Trevor and that dame back alive."

"Good." Lightly cuffing him on the head, she dropped down to the grass and dumped him in the shadows. "Now to take care of the other three." Racing around the to the back, she spied Roper waiting under a tree with his gun drawn.

Coiling her lasso, she jumped to the second story. Nimbly leaping window to window, she stopped when she drew close to the tree limbs. Slipping her lasso free, she tossed it around the nearest branch and pulled back on it. The wood gave with some resistance, but she managed to hold it without breaking it.

When Roper passed under it, she released the branch. It swung down and struck the man squarely in the face. Leaping, she hit the ground and rolled to the gun. Knocking it away, she slammed a fist into Roper's midsection. He coughed and collapsed. A quick pinch of the neck knocked him out.

She emptied the pistol and bent the barrel before slipping inside the building. The party's crescendo had been building steadily. More lights were turned on from irate students. She spied Slugs and Rocky trying to move past the Holliday Girls, but both men found their way blocked.

"Excuse me!" Slugs was shouting over the music. A stray foot hooked his shin, sending him crashing down onto Rocky.

The shorter man hollered as the heavier Slugs effectively pinned him to the floor. "Will one of you nutty dames give us a hand?"

The girls formed a circle. Wonder Woman had to suppress laughing when they began to clap. Stepping forward, the group parted and allowed her in. Before the two men could protest, she had roped her lasso around both of them. "You are going to tell me what Dr. Poison is planning and what to expect. Then you are both going to sleep for five hours."

Rocky did most of the talking. He spoke of passwords and bobby traps, of hidden passages and caches of poisons. When he was finished, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. The girls were in awe. "How did you do that?"

"Amazon trick." She flicked her wrist and coiled the lasso. "It's all in the wrist."

A few phone calls were made. Wonder Woman and Steve left and took the goons' car before the police showed up. All four men were bound and gagged in the lobby. The girls concocted a suitable story for the cops.

~D

Diana was in trouble. She knew that before Anitope had dragged her to another chamber and bound her with ropes, but now it just seemed worse. Her wounds had been treated, but she felt the panic start to build when she felt her hair on her bare shoulders. It had been cut and smeared with some form of oil. The smell was sickly sweet and made her eyes itch.

Antiope entered the chamber. Diana held her head up as far as she could manage. "I won't help you."

"I would be surprised if you did." The Amazon pulled a small pair of scissors from her girdle. Diana flinched, despite her efforts. Antiope smiled as she approached. "Fear not, if I wanted you dead we wouldn't be having this moment." She began to take locks from Diana's head and cut them.

"Then what the blazes are you doing?"

"Simple. My dear sister Hippolyta is going to make a surprise return. She will give a brief statement before seceding all of her power to her dear sister, who will reluctantly accept such a high honor."

"So you want me to be the stand in, right?" Diana caught on to the idea. "But what happens when I start speaking English?"

"Oh, I have that planned out, don't worry. In the mean time, just sit back and enjoy the artistry of the Bana." She finished cut her hair as several more women entered the room. "My servants are quite skilled at make-up and disguise. Once they get through with you, your own mother wouldn't recognize you."

~WW

The black sedan pulled up near the old hospital. Wonder Woman and Steve exited the front seat. "I still think this is crazy." Steve checked the pistol he lifted from Slugs.

"Just wait five minutes. Those men told the truth, but only as far as they knew. Dr. Poison must have some secrets he kept to himself." She eyed the backseat carefully.

"Yeah, but five minutes can be a long time." Steve groused as they went on foot towards the old building. Silently nodding, Steve slipped around to the side while Wonder Woman went in through the front.

She easily slipped past the spring-loaded traps and makeshift explosives that dotted the main hallway. When she approached the operating theater, a voice cackled over the modified speakers. "Well done Wonder Woman, but I fear your friend was not as careful as you were. Leave that infernal rope on the floor and enter the room." There was no threat in the man's voice, as she knew he held all the cards. Following the orders, she barged into the theater.

Steve was trapped inside a large glass tube. He was slumped down at the bottom. Dr. Poison was seated in the theater seats with a small array of monitors spread out before him. "I must say, you two have been my most challenging assignment yet." Standing up, he pulled out a large dart gun from his smock. "I will enjoy seeing what your body can teach me."

Making his way to the railing, he steadied his aim as the Amazonian Queen stood silently defiant. Poison's expression never changed when a voice rang out. "Not so fast you bum!"

Spinning around, Poison brought the gun to bear on the intruder. Aiming high, he squeezed the trigger, but the shape bounding towards him merely ducked and leaped. Etta Candy slammed into the doctor with her full weight behind her. The impact sent him flying over the railing and into the operating floor. Crashing with a thud, he tried to rise to his feet. "Impressive, but it won't do you any good" he stopped cold when he looked up.

Steve Trevor was on his feet and pointing a gun at him. "How?" Poison shrieked. Steve fired his pistol, shattering the glass and hitting Poison in the leg.

"Rocky was a bit paranoid and had antidotes to all the poisons you had around here. I just took the right one before 'accidentally' setting off that bobby trap."

Wonder Woman loomed over Poison's prone form, her lasso held tight. "Hold, there is something amiss." Yanking Poison's hand free from the wound, she eyed the spy's wrist.

"Get away from me! I need a doctor!" Poison whined and tried to slip free of her grip.

Wonder Woman wrapped her lasso around Poison's hand. "I want you to tell me who you really are."

Poison's voice suddenly changed. It became much higher and feminine. The previously accent-less English effortlessly changed to perfect Japanese. "My name is Lady Maru, peasant, and you will unhand me."

"Holy smokes, Dr. Poison is a dame?" Steve was dumbstruck. "All this time, and our killer was a woman?"

"You sound surprised." Wonder Woman reached down and grabbed a handful of Poison's face. With a solid yank, the rubbery flesh gave way to reveal a face of such delicate beauty that even Wonder Woman had give pause. Maru's face was flawless, her skin creamy and slightly pale. Her hate filled eyes were the only feature that marred her complexion. "I thought something was off when I felt her wrist. It felt far too slender for a man."

"Unhand me!" She swore in a most common fashion. Wonder Woman undid the lasso and stepped back.

"There is your killer." She turned and started to walk away. Steve reached out and touched her arm.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Our deal was that I was to help apprehend Dr. Poison, and I did." She none too gently shrugged off Steve's hand. "Feel free to contact me when you have more foes to fight."

"Hey, what just a minute!" Steve tried to dart in front of her. Meanwhile, unseen by the pair, Maru slipped a hand inside her smock and pulled out a small pistol. She sat up to take the shot.

"Foolish Americans! At least I'll complete my assignment!" She cocked the hammer just as a shadow loomed overhead. "What?" She had just enough time to look up when a large bowling ball crashed down, knocking her senseless.

Steve and Wonder Woman spun around at once at the sound. "Etta?" Wonder Woman was amazed as the shorter woman hoped down from the railing and retrieved her ball.

Lightly blowing on it, she smiled at the amazed looks. "Three time Holliday bowling champ. I always carry a extra one."

~D

Diana opened her eyes. She was startled by the stranger in front of her before she realized it was her reflection. Antiope stepped out from behind the mirror. "Excellent work, wouldn't you agree?"

"It can't possibly work, you know that!"

"It can and will." Antiope removed a small compact from behind the mirror and opened it. "A small whiff of this powder and even Hippolyta couldn't tell the difference."

"What happens after that?" Diana tried to stall for time.

"After that? That won't be a concern for you." Before Diana could protest, Antiope blew a strange green powder into her face. She coughed and tried to stand up, but found her muscles wouldn't respond. She slumped foward as Anitope laughed.

~WW

Polly, now dressed in regular clothing, stood in the shadows as Steve and Etta told their story to the FBI agents. She was quite happy to let them take all the credit. Seeing Maru being loaded into the back of the ambulance, however, made her think. Once Steve finally finished his report, he made his way over to her. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"What will become of her?" The ambulance's siren wailed as it pulled away.

"Right now, I'd say quite a few years in a maximum security prison, unless she spills, then we probably hand her over to the Japanese in some kind of cockamamie exchange program."

"Exchange program?"

Steve spat with disgust. "Yeah, we capture a few of their guys, they capture a few of ours then we trade like baseball cards."

"I think I may have a solution then. " She began to walk back through the woods, Steve behind her. "There is an island we Amazons used for the rehabilitation of insurgents. It's isolated and well guarded. Perhaps she could be transferred there?"

Steve stopped in his tracks. "That is an idea, but I'm not sure." Looking around the woods, he suddenly realized his whereabouts. "Where are you going?"

"Home." She stepped out into a clearing. She placed her hand on her ear. Before them the air shimmed. Steve still blinked when the airplane reappeared.

"I'll never get used to that." He muttered. As Wonder Woman opened the cockpit, Steve reached out to stop her. "You know, we made a pretty good team tonight."

She continued to climb. Sitting down, she wryly smiled. "I admit, it has been far too long since I was in the thick of battle."

"I'm glad to hear that. My superiors would like to meet you."

Her smile faded. "Really."

"Well, you are a rather interesting person." Steve tried to joke. "And what about Diana Prince? It has been several weeks."

"She'll be returned. My people are simply treating her wounds."

"And," he approached the plane, "what are your people? Where are they, are-" he was cut off as the propellers increased speed.

"She will be returned, shortly. Tell your leaders they have nothing to fear from my people or myself."

"I'd like to believe that, I really would, but face it, all this talk of people is making Uncle Sam nervous. Maybe we could all sit down and talk?"

"Perhaps." She closed the canopy, forcing Steve to step back. "Your problems found us, I should point out. We owe you nothing." She shouted over the engine. Steve moved away as the plane rolled on and took to the air.

"Brother!" Steve shook his head. "How am I going to explain this?"

~D

Mala rubbed her eyes. She always wondered why the queen said 'heavy is the head that wears the crown', and now she knew. Before her were blueprints and requests. The papers had consumed the surface of the table. "By the gods, how did she manage all these years?" Mala stood up and popped her back as a frenzied knocking at her chamber door made her jump. "Who's there?" She opened the door before the wood splintered.

"Mala! Come quick!" Venelia stumbled inside. "Antiope and the queen!" She panted from exhaustion.

"Hippolyta? What has Antiope done?" Mala's stomach fluttered.

"She's given the crown over to Antiope! The ceremony is being performed as we speak?"

"What?" Mala rushed from her room. Racing outside, she left Venelia behind as she hopped onto a nearby kanga. Pushing the mount as hard as she dared, she made her way to the center of the island.

Before her disbelieving eyes was a massive crowd. In the center on a raised platform were Antiope, surrounded by the Bana, and to her left a figure that appeared to be Queen Hippolyta. Antiope spoke loudly of her sister's mistake and the cruel crime of abandoning her people in their time of need. The figure next to her, who sounded and looked like Hippolyta enough to almost convince Mala, confirmed Antiope's words. She renounced herself and spoke at length of being a fool and traitor to the ideals of the Amazons. She bowed low and was lead off the stage. The crowd let out a massive cheer as Antiope held up a crown before Hippolyta vanished completely. Mala removed the badge of office from her head and quietly moved back towards her mount. "A fake! Hippolyta has not yet returned from Man's World. Even if she did hand over power, she would have taken the crown back!" She slipped the metal headband into her robes and slipped away. "Has Queen Hippolyta really fallen out of favor that much, or has Antiope deceived us?"

No answers came as she rode back to the palace. "My queen, where are you?" The crown felt heavy in her robes, threatening to rip itself free as she rode.

The end

Loosely based "The Menace of Dr. Poison", which was first published in Sensation Comics#2 (February 1942) with credits to William Marston (script) and Harry G. Peter (pencils/inks).

Wonder Wonderings

And we kick off the New Year with a bang, eh? Well, let's get to the fan mail first:

From They Call Me Bruce

Love the idea D. Have you read DC/Marvel the Merging? In one of their fanfics they have Queen Hipplyta as Wonder Woman during World War II.

No, can't say as I have. Do you have a link?

From Tiffani

Tremendous job on your latest. You did a great job on establishing the  
tone and feel. Excellent work.  
Thanks for sharing

And thank you for reading!

From colt131

Cool story. I almost thought Amelia Earhart was going to become  
Wonder Woman.

That idea has been tossed around a bit.

Concept created by PFP and Wonder Woman owned by DC/Time Warner. All rights reserved.

Be here next time when Wonder Woman faces spies, lies, and jives!

Upcoming issues:

Action Comics#2-Revoultion!

Detective Comics#2-The Case of the Curious Cat


	3. The Ring of Death!

Wonder Woman

Wonder Woman VS the Ring of Death

Hippolyta blinked as her plane broke through the clouds. She had seen her home, her paradise, many times. She never grew tired of it. The planes engine was a dull roar in the background as she steadied herself and mentally ordered the landing gear down.

She never saw the first volley. Arrows, hundreds of them, pierced the fuselage and tore through the wings. Suffering Sappho! The engine sputtered as the fuel lines were punctured. Hundreds of thoughts flashed through her mind. Had they been invaded?

Concentrating, the queen of the Amazons forced the plane down, narrowly avoiding the next volley. Thinking quickly, she undid her seat belt and frantically tore at her seat cushion. Thick smoke poured out of the engine as the propeller began to slow. Tearing the canopy away, Hippolyta wrapped herself in the cloth, rendering her invisible to any watchers.

She jumped. The water was cold and hard as she splashed against it, but it was still preferable than staying in the plane. The invisible craft crashed into the beach. Taking a deep breath, Hippolyta dived under the waves and swam towards a hidden grotto known only to her.

Surfacing minutes later, she climbed onto dry land and took stock of her options. Either Themyscria fell to a foreign attack, the mere thought almost made her laugh. Or else the enemy was already here.

The list of suspects was short. The Bana have always been ambitious, but I never thought them capable of treason. Or perhaps that outsider Prince? Both thoughts were troubling. I have to find the truth. If the culprits were who she thought they were, then the answer was still clear, though no less troubling.

~WW

Exiting the cave, Hippolyta looked around. The woods were empty. By itself, not an oddity (as she exited near the royal palace and thus the grounds were considered private) but the utter lack of life was startling. She heard no birds, saw no fresh tracks of any game, but off in the distance she heard a sound that once brought comfort. Now it only served to heighten her tension.

She heard the sound of metal clanking.

Warriors? She carefully moved through the dense brush. Moving a branch, she spied several members of her palace guard dueling with several members of the Bana. It did not seem to be a friendly match.

So, do you rebels yield? The lead Bana sneered. The way she held her spear suggested she was not in a mood to listen even if quarter was asked.

You traitors know our answer! Phillipus spat as she drew her knife.

Hippolyta could do many things, but she couldnt stand by and allow her sisters to die. Halt!

The weapons from both sides were dropped. Your majesty! The Bana dropped to their knees. The other Amazons stood their ground, with expressions of confusion and pain on their faces. We are pleased to see you healthy and whole The lead Bana began, but a harsh glare from the queen silenced her.

What is the meaning of this? Hippolyta toed a fallen sword. Why do you fight in this place?

Phillipus raised her eyebrow. These fools, she pointed to the Bana, are under the impression that you ordered Antiope to take your throne and hunt down the dissenters.

What? The color drained from her face. How did this come about?

You told them. Phillipus spat, staining Hippolytas breastplate.

Impossible! I only arrived here moments ago.

General, we did hear the arrows retort. A younger Amazon, her name escaping Hippolyta at the moment, meekly spoke. Its possible shes the true queen.

Phillipuss face darkened. I was there! I saw you, heard you with my own ears!

As did we all. The lead Bana stepped forward. Hippolyta was stunned at just how young the woman was. But now, Im not so sure.

Oh, really Artemis? Now you speak for her? Phillipus turned her fury towards the younger fighter. Moments ago you were trying to take our heads for that pretender!

Quiet! Hippolyta ordered. Both sides ceased their quarrel. Tell me, the both of you, what has transpired since I was last here?

Phillipus spoke fist. Nothing good. Your sister Antiope assumed the throne and has had all voice of protest silenced. Anyone who disagrees is sent to Reform Island. There are even rumors, she glared daggers at Artemis, that we Amazons are to leave this land and enter into Mans World.

What? Hippolyta was stunned. What reason?

Why, to conquer, why else? Artemis seemed genuinely confused. You gave a speech not an hour ago.

Hippolyta fumed. And tell me, was I still there?

Aye Phillipus interrupted. We had come to see her, you, speak when she denounced us and ordered the Bana to make an example of us.

Hippolyta looked over both groups. Perhaps I was too hasty in venturing to Mans World. Drawing her lasso to her, she discarded other weapons. Hear me my sisters. A grave injustice has been committed here, and I shall not stand for it.

Phillipus stepped forward and knelt. The golden thread in Hippolytas hands convinced her. Tears ran down her face. My Queen!

Arise my general. Looking over both groups, she nodded. I ask that you both stay here. There is a hidden cave beyond those trees. Go there and await my signal. If I fail to return, know that I am dead.

She turned and left without another word. Artemis gazed in utter wonder at the queens retreating figure. That was the real queen, wasnt it?

Aye, it was. Phillipuss gaze mournfully followed the younger Banas. May the gods watch over you my Queen.

~H

Hippolyta moved unmolested through the city. Streets were deserted and stalls stood empty. Off towards the palace, she could hear the feint murmur of a crowd. Picking up the pace, she raced through the empty streets. With her speed, she quickly found herself staring into a scene of pure horror.

She was standing on a platform addressing a crowd. Except that she knew she couldnt be, as she standing in the street. The double angrily denounced Mans World and praised Antiope. When she began to call forth volunteers to hunt down Amazons she deemed traitors, Hippolyta could stand no more. Enough!

Her voice was enough to silence the entire crowd. The silence only lasted a second as her presence sent a ripple throughout the crowd, ending at the dais. Antiope was quick to point fingers. See? They have already sent a spy to try and discredit your Queen! Guards! Armed Bana rushed forward, but even they halted when Hippolyta held the Golden Lasso up for all to see.

If I be the imposter, why do I have this and not her? Hippolyta demanded. The crowd easily parted before her as she stormed towards her sister. There is a simple way to prove my worth!

With a flick of her wrist, Hippolyta ensnared the backpedaling double with the magical length of rope. The faux queen went slack and spoke, in English, to the crowd. My name is Diana Prince. I crash-landed here. Antiope used magic to disguise me as your queen and turn power over to her.

The crowd gasped. Antiope stepped forward, smiling boldly. Aye, I admit it! She tore the phony crown from her head and crumpled it into a ball. But why shouldnt I rule? I at least stay here, while you sister! She stormed towards Hippolyta and jabbed her in the chest. You run around like a foolish mortal in Mans World! Have you forgotten the evils that have been committed upon us?

Hippolyta gripped Antiopes hand. A quick squeeze was enough to make her sibling wince and step away. Turning towards the crowd, Hippolyta bowed. My sister is wrong in her actions, yes, but she does have a point. I suppose you wonder why I have spent time there, when I should be here ruling.

Many in the crowd agreed with her, but many more stayed silent. I have been busy in Mans World, but my reasons are more complex than Antiope says. Hippolyta continued. She began to speak about her last adventure, drawing the crowd in closer as she spun her tale. Even Antiope found herself listening to the story.

~WW

Several hours ago

Wonder Woman leaned back as her plane took to the air. Fighting Dr. Poison had raised many questions. What am I going to do about Diana Prince? Her thoughts drifted back to Dr. Poison. How can such a fiend run rampant in this world? I bet with a few months of loving submission, she would easily devote her genius to helping the sick.

A burst of static over the radio interrupted her. The plane dropped a few feet as she forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand. Ever since she had rescued the man Darnell, she had given Steve Trevor a special radio code to use when contacting her.

She hadnt flown more than a few miles when she got his message. Flipping a switch on the console, she drew part of her mind towards Trevor. What do you require?

Several miles away, in a slightly rundown roadhouse, Steve focused his thoughts via the diodes on his forehead. The radio was an odd shaped tube with a pair of diodes and a receiver on the side. Angel, come in. Over.

I hear you and no one else can, now what is the problem?

Sorry, but you remember when Dr. Poison said they were after me?

Yes.

Well Angel, youd better get back here on the double, because I found myself a spy, right in my own backyard!

And you arent capable of handling it yourself? The idea amused her.

Its not that simple Angel. Trevors annoyance came through loud and clear. The mole is in the office, I know, but Im not sure who. I can explain more in person.

I understand. With a nod, she cut the communication. Landing the plane in a small field, she activated the invisibility and climbed out. A few minutes later, Steve drove up in a new sedan. Hippolyta ran a finger over the front fender. Impressive.

Thanks, but youre not driving this one. Steve opened her door. Once inside, he drove off into the night. Ok Angel, heres the scoop. I found some ashes in a cigar tray in the generals office. General Darnell has been acting oddly ever since he got promoted. I thought it was just nerves, what with the situation in Europe and all, but the note!

What did you discover? Hippolytas curiosity was aroused.

It had a list of our operatives here in the states; names, cover identities, the works. The spy set the paper on fire, but there was still enough left for me to read. The final name on there was mine.

So that was how Dr. Poison deduced who you were. Wonder Woman paused. Who would have access to such information?

Steve tapped the dashboard in annoyance. Thats the kicker! Only a handful of people; Me, General Darnell, and the generals secretary.

And you can vouch for all of them?

With my life, but Im too close to this one. I cant tell the brass about this. The mole would know and wed lose them. Plus the damage to public moral alone, He shook his head. Angel, please. Youre the only hope this country has!

Wonder Woman was silent for a good minute. Very well. I will need to monitor the situation, infiltrate the area. Can you cover for my presence without question?

I can. Steve relaxed.

Good. Do so, and Ill have your spy within the day.

~H

The present

So you agreed to work under a man? Antiope sneered.

Not exactly. Hippolyta coolly looked at her sister.

~WW

The past

Hippolyta stared at the mirror. Steve had directed her to Diana Princes apartment, a small affair nestled deep within a government owned housing complex. The rooms were small and sparse.

Hippolyta picked through Dianas closet. Despite their resemblance to each other, Hippolyta had much more muscle mass, a fact she quickly learned when she tried to button up one of Dianas blouses. Dropping the ruined garment onto the floor, she gathered a handful of items while Steve waited out in the main room.

So tell me, what exactly would my duties be?

Steve tapped a foot nervously. Well first off, youre Diana Princes cousin. I can cover for you for most of the big stuff, but everyone is asking questions about Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman Hippolyta let the name roll off her tongue. I still have trouble with that title, but tell me, what should I say about myself?

Steve was stumped. Tell them anything but the truth, thats my motto. Just say enough to explain where Diana was without raising too many questions, but mostly just keep out of sight.

Hippolyta checked herself out in the small mirror over the dresser. An off-white blouse and simple gray skirt covered her physique well enough; a pair of horn-rimmed glasses with the lenses removed took detail away from her face. And my job? What exactly does a secretary do?

Steve chuckled. You could say they are the most important people in the office. Without them, the entire place would shut down.

Hippolyta smiled in approval. Good, a commander. I led my Amazons to countless victories, Im sure Ill do the same here regardless of the job.

The next day

I am going to kill you. Hippolyta glowered. Steve, despite the air conditioning, felt his back grow damp. The Queen of the Amazons dropped a stack of papers onto his desk. Steve saw her fingertips leaving deep impressions into the cheap wooden top.

Now-now Angel, remember you are just a secretary. Diana was a field agent, but there would be too much paper work involved.

Hippolyta was silent, but her eyes flashed danger. I suppose you are correct, but so far I have found two suspects.

Steve was relieved. Great, what do you have so far?

Not much, but I did find this after I gave the general his coffee. She unfolded a piece of white paper from her pocket. Steve took it and carefully studied it. Grabbing a pencil from the desk, he shaded the paper, revealing the faint impression of text.

Amazing, you could read this without help? Steve gave a low whistle. Even with shading, I just barely make it out.

Hippolyta took it from his hands. It mentions more names, each with a dollar amount next to them.

Hmm. Steve sat down at his desk. And how many people were in the office?

Beside myself, only the general and his personal secretary. Hippolyta remembered the past few hours at her desk had afforded her the opportunity to watch the entire office. Thanks in part to her Amazon memory she had recalled the entire time perfectly.

Ok, we have a lead then. Which one do you want to follow?

Hippolyta peered out through the blinds. Ill take the secretary. She doesnt seem like a traitor, but my lasso of truth will reveal all. Steve agreed and they made the necessary plans.

~WW

Later that night

After the workday had ended and the office drones left towards far more interesting places, Eve Brown quietly made her way towards a particular alley. Eve moved with purpose and poise. She always moved like she was on a mission, no matter the task.

This had won her very little recognition, but she rarely complained. She stepped into the darkened alley and quickened her pace. She clutched a small bundle in her coat pocket tight. Despite the weather, her palms felt hot. The sound of a well-scuffed shoe on pavement made her stop.

Are you ready? A raspy voice echoed from the dark.

Yes, lets get this over with. Eve didnt resist as a bag was draped over her head. She was lead away; she never knew which route they took. This time, it felt like she was being led to a car. Helped into the back seat, she tried to relax. The bag smelled foul and the heavy material weighed on her shoulders. She had learned not to speak during the trips. It wouldnt have done any good.

Some time later she felt the car stop. Assisted out, the bag was removed from her head. She took in the area around her. They were on a small dock somewhere on the coast. A yacht was moored off in the ocean.

Climbing into a waiting dingy, she sat still as one of the men from the car followed her and rowed towards the boat. Remember our deal!

The man laughed cruelly. Dont worry little mouse, I wont forget. But then again, Im not the one in charge!

~WW

Wonder Woman had followed Eve ever since she left the office. Going across rooftops, she moved silently and swiftly. When Brown was loaded into the back of a waiting car, she touched her earring and willed her plane to her location. Snagging the towline, she hauled herself inside and plotted her course.

Invisible and silent, Wonder Woman tailed the black sedan. She ran a quick check of her weapons. Lasso, shield, javelin, She checked them off her mental list. She wasnt sure what she would be facing, so she readied herself for the worse. But what will I find? She settled on the javelin due to the lightness of the weapon.

When the car stopped several miles outside of town, she landed the aircraft in a nearby field. She readied herself for battle as Eve and a man made their way towards a waiting yacht. With weapon in one hand and shield in the other, Wonder Woman darted through the tall grass and over the pavement towards the car. The other man was sitting in the drivers seat. He was unaware of her presence as he lit up a cigar.

With a practiced arm, she snared his hand with her lasso. What the? he dropped his match and went for a gun with his free hand. With a tug she dragged him partially from the car. She was by his side in an instant. She slammed the edge of her shield against his head, knocking him out.

She pulled him free of the car and spied upon the ship. No sentries. They are cautious but bold. Taking the mans belt off, she bound his hands and feet. She fashioned a crude gag from his tie and hat. That should keep you out of trouble.

Leaving her shield under the car, she readied herself for battle. I dont how many are on the ship, but I think a light approach may be called for. She removed the javelin from the back of her shield and tucked it into her belt. Removing her sandals, she quietly slipped into the water and swam out towards the boat.

Reaching it with no trouble, she easily pressed her fingers into the metal, fashioning a set of handholds. Climbing up the side of the ship, she scaled the railing. Hey!

Ducking into the shadows, she readied herself. A guard passed by and stopped. He was examining her wet footprints and mumbling to himself. I thought I heard something! The boss isnt going to-

Wonder Woman brought her javelin down. Cracking the wooden end over the mans head, she caught him before he fell and dragged him into the darkness. Stripping him of his weapons, she dumped his slumbering form into a nearby locker. Now, where is this so-called boss?

~E

The man sitting before Eve was known by many names. The one he instructed her to call him was Gross. It had no bearing on his physical appearance. If anything, the man was obsessed with his body. His teeth were pearly white, the result of brushing endlessly. His hair was neatly slicked back and well perfumed. His skin was flawless and evenly tanned.

Eve placed a tightly wound bundle of papers onto his desk. Gross withdrew a small penknife from his pocket and opened the papers. Spreading out the information, he smiled. Excellent Ms. Brown, excellent!

What about Lila? Eve scowled. Her sister had left home some years before. It had always been her dream to perform on the London stage. The London Theater, however, was indifferent to her. Moving to the Continent, she found much more success in the revues of Paris and Berlin.

Eve had been called in the middle of night six months ago. Gross was on the other end, and he made it clear he knew who she was and who her sister was. She told them where to go. When she received a lock of her sisters hair in the mail, she changed her mind.

She is safe.

Not good enough! Eve snapped. Despite the armed men, she marched forward. Either you let me see her or I quit.

This isnt a job you silly girl. Gross looked cross. Ill forgive this outburst but, he held up the penknife, I may have to remind you of your place.

Eve didnt back down. Oh? And what if I throw myself overboard and drown? Where are you going to get your information then?

Grosss complexion suggested he had just dinned on rotten eggs. True, we need you alive, but not in one piece. Hans, I want you to break something of Ms. Browns, but nothing too major. She cant miss work.

A goon stepped forward and clamped his meaty hands on Eves shoulders. As she struggled, the door flew open as a damp Amazon strolled inside. Alright boys, hands up! Wonder Woman thought back to the radio program she listened to earlier. That had seemed like an appropriate thing to say.

What is this? Grosss voice took on a German accent. Kill her!

Wonder Woman deftly sidestepped the first goon and slammed her weapon over his wrists. With lightning fast reflexes, she kicked him in the face with one leg before rapidly kneeing him in the gut with the other.

Hans roughly shoved Eve out of the way as Gross slipped out through a secret passage. Im going to rough up that pretty face of yours! He drew a long and wicked looking knife from his sleeve.

Not likely. With a mere flip of her wrist, she ensnared his free hand with her magic lasso. Now, what is all this about?

Hans dropped to his knees. I was hired by Mr. Gross. Hes a spy I think, but he never tells me anything. With a mental command, Wonder Woman sent Hans to sleep.

Eve? Wonder Woman carefully walked towards the crying secretary. Are you injured?

No. She tried to control her sobs. I tried to do the right thing, I did! But they have my sister hostage, making me steal secrets or else! Wonder Woman leaned down and put a hand on the girls shoulder.

You did what you felt was necessary. Take this and wait for me at the boats. Putting the javelin in Eves hands, she followed Gross.

~G

Blast! Gross took the steps three at a time. Racing up towards the radio room, he ordered the crew to stall the intruder. Once everyone had left, he sat down and ran his fingers through his hair, leaving it in total disarray. Flipping a series of switches, he forced himself to be calm as he tuned in to a special frequency.

What? The German accent on the other line felt chills down his stomach.

This is Agent Four. We have problems! Gross easily slipped into his natural German without problem.

Then deal with them on your own. The voice on the other end was dangerously calm.

You dont understand! There is some kind of super woman, Gross heard the retort of machine guns, followed by mens screams. God in Heaven, shes getting closer! Our weapons cant stop her, send help!

Whatever the voice on the other end said was lost when Wonder Woman tore the door to the radio room free and marched inside. On your feet! In her hands was nothing more than a simple lasso.

What are you? Gross shrieked. His head throbbed and he felt hot pinpricks along his shoulders. What are you?

For a response, she bound his arms to his side. Now tell me, where is this girls sister?

Gross was suddenly calm. He couldnt explain why or how, but the moment the golden thread touched him, he just felt his stress melt away. Miss Browns sister? Oh, thats simple. She is in a small inn about a mile down the coast. We had her brought over as insurance.

Wonder Woman smiled. Seeing those pearly white teeth melted something inside Gross. He had to tell her more! Are there any guards or traps? He had to answer her!

No, we left her bound and gagged on the bed. We told her we had her sister hostage so she would do anything we asked. All the guards left her to bring Miss Brown in.

You did a good job. Now sleep and think on the wickedness youve done. Gross felt his eyes drop as she spoke.

~H

The present

What? You simply let him live? Antiope sneered. See sisters? She has grown weak!

What honor would there be in killing a helpless foe? Lives had been saved and the man would trouble them no more. Hippolyta countered. The crowd was quickly turning against Antiope. When I turned Gross over to the authorities, I rescued Eves sister and made my way here.

She took Dianas hand in hers. Impressive work. Had I not been here to witness this, I might have believed what had been said about me. She reached out and with a slight bit of pressure on Princes forehead, rendered her unconscious. Handing the brainwashed woman off to the guards, she confronted her sister.

Now then, what am I to do with you? The Bana rushed forward and put themselves between Antiope and Hippolyta, but the Queen couldnt help but notice that their numbers were few.

Antiope drew her sword and stepped out from behind her bodyguards. I confess my crime! I placed the outsider under my command. Throwing the blade down, she dropped to her knees. Just make my death quick.

With a polished kick, Hippolyta brought her foot down and crunched the blade beneath her heel. Nay sister, I wont kill you. Bidding her to rise, the queen of the Amazons faced the crowd. Sisters, I understand your concerns. You think me unfit for leaving you. I say we can no longer hide. The World of Men will intrude again someday and we must be ready. By working with them, we can help show our way is better.

But theyre savages! A voice from the crowd cried out. A chorus joined in, repeating what had been said.

True, but isnt it now our responsibility to show them the errors of their ways? Wiping them out would only spill more blood, innocent and guilty alike. I say we use our steel, yes, but also our hearts.

So, you propose to send envoys? Antiope asked.

No. Mans world is still getting use to me as Wonder Woman. It is a title I shall keep for the immediate future. An army of Amazons would only frighten them.

So what are we going to do? Someone in the back shouted.

We stay here. I will leave when I am called. Through me, the world will hear our message and ways. If they want to talk we will be here.

~WW

Of course, it wasnt quite that easy. Hippolyta knew she had to deal with the rebellion swiftly. Diana Prince was returned to America, and with her she gave a special gift. Its called a Mental Radio. Simply place the diodes on your head, and your thoughts can be transferred to anyone on the planet.

Antiope was placed in charge of Reform Island. Officially, she and most of the Bana would act as guards and protectors. Unofficially, Hippolyta wanted her sister somewhere where she could watch her and have time to prepare defensives if need be. The Amazons that stayed loyal to her were all eager to go to Mans World, but she had to disappoint them. Perhaps a tournament? Something to help decide who should go in my place.

Hippolyta had retired to the palace. Her armor hung carefully by her throne, her lasso coiled at her waist. I cant expose our location yet. Mans World isnt ready. Someday, perhaps, but not now. Taking her crown off, she held the metal band in her hands. All this power, yet I am as powerless as a baby. She leaned back on the sculpted marble. I cant give away the title yet. There will be a war in Mans World. I must prepare for it, but can I do it alone? The thought of an enemy attacking the island was laughable, but Mans World had changed. Faith in the gods had waned and magic can weaken. I dare not risk it. Better to be a lone causality than lose my people. Plans began to form in her mind as focused her energies back on her people.

The end

Sensational Mail

This story was based Diana Prince-Framed for Espionage which first appeared in Sensation Comics#3 March 1942. Credits to Charles Moulton (script) and Harry G. Peter (pencils and inks).

All characters are owned by DC comics and all rights reserved.

Be here next time when we see the return of Wonder Womans first foe!

Fan mail

_Great work. You really get the feeling of reading a classic comic. _

Nice job

Tiffani

And thanks ever again for reading these few scribblings of mine

And when youve finished with this, be sure to check out the upcoming tales:

Detective Comics#2-The Case of the Curious Cat

Action Comics#3-The Blakely Mine Disaster!


	4. The Return of the Baroness

WW4

The Return of the Baroness

Paula Von Gunther sighed. To a casual observer, assuming one had managed to make it to the hidden room and fight past the armed sentries, one would have seen an ordinary woman grading papers in a classroom. Paula was not a teacher, at least not in the conventional sense.

Her proper story began some years ago. She had married into the Von Gunther family. To what the Rockefellers were to America, the Von Gunthers were to Germany. From the Hapsburgs to the Bismarcks, there had been always a Von Gunther behind the scene.

Her husband Gottfried was no exception. He had been a rising star in the German Army, but he felt his services could have been better spent elsewhere. Getting into Army Intelligence, he had quickly mastered that field as well. He was one of Germany's top espionage agents before the war ended. After the crash, the Von Gunther family was wiped out. The estates were dismantled, the savings deemed worthless. He was a proud man, and such a disgrace was hard to bear. He shot himself before a portrait of a distant uncle one bright May morning.

Paula thought, briefly, about joining him. The only thing that stayed her hand was her daughter Greta. She sought out her husband's contacts and found a job with the newly structured government as a typist.

When the new party came into power, she was approached about a position. She accepted on the spot. Her life changed to one of constant danger. She was taught languages, combat techniques, and the art of interrogation. In just little than two years, she had risen from a struggling office drone to a master spy.

And in the course of one night a star spangled lunatic had stripped it all away.

She knew if her last name were anything else, she would have been better off staying in the burning car she had been trapped inside. Escaping, she made her way to the coast and from there reported back to the German High Command of her failure.

They were less than believing. It took the so-called 'Wonder Woman' to stop more of their plans before they released her from prison. It was from there she found herself now in West Virginia, posing as a headmistress for an all girls' school. Her task was simple: Train new agents and test out the new brainwashing techniques.

Normally such a simple assignment would cause her annoyance. Instead, she felt fear, for as she accepted the task in Berlin it was made clear to her what would happen to Greta if she failed a second time.

His shoes clicked on the marble floor. Steve Trevor made his way past the various guards and stepped into a private elevator. He mentally collected himself as the box descended down into a specially armored basement.

Entering the special briefing room, Steve flashed his id and made his way past the final checkpoint. Stepping into the darkened room, Steve stood at attention until he heard the gruff voice speak.

"At ease Trevor." Colonel Darnell's voiced called to him. Steve sat down at the table as a projector clicked on.

"What you are about to see doesn't leave this room." Images flashed on the screen. "This footage was shot by an FBI agent last week in the hills of West Virginia." The picture was grainy, but Steve could see a familiar woman milling about the grounds.

"So, the Baroness survived, eh? I knew it was too good to be true."

"Yes, and what's more, she seems to be recruiting."

"A spy school?"

"We think. The agent was discovered before we could get anymore information."

"Sir, why was the FBI getting involved in this anyway?"

"That brings me to my next point." The picture changed to footage of various young women. "In the past month, nearly a dozen young women have been reported missing from the East Coast. This footage matches with the description of several of the women."

"Some kind of brainwashing scheme?"

"Possibly." Darnell leaned forward. "Steve, I want you to handle this with kid gloves."

"I was planning to, but is there a particular reason I should know about?"

"Senator Clover's daughter went missing three days ago, and we have reason to believe that she may have been abducted."

"And you want me to break up a spy school, rescue the girl, and attract no attention what so ever?"

"Can you do it?"

Steve chuckled. "I can do it, but I would like to bring some outside help."

~WW

Inside a nondescript office building nestled deep within the heart of the nation's capital, there was a special room. Inside the room were artifacts of a curious and unique nature. Chief among these objects was a small radio.

It was roughly the same size as a regular radio. Rotund in shape, it resembled a small building in the classical design. Flipping open the dome, he pulled out a set of headphones and began to tune into the right frequency.

The device was, as best as he could tell, just a means of communication that allowed him to see whom he was talking to as they spoke. The only catch it seemed to be personalized. Some of the best minds in America tried to decipher it. Half of them couldn't use it and the other half couldn't even see it.

Slipping the headphones on, Steve dialed the one person he knew could help. "Calling Angel, this is Uncle Sam, over."

"Steve, I told you, no one can hear us on this line." Hippolyta smiled as her face filled the small screen.

"Sorry, force of habit. Look your highness, we have an emergency on our hands and we could use your help."

"Oh?" She didn't look thrilled. Would she accept? Steve decided to make a hard sell. "What of Diana Prince? She seemed equal to any task you could ask of me."

"I'll tell her you said that; no, we need you." He gave her rundown of the Baroness's plans.

Hippolyta was not pleased. "So, my enemy has returned." The line was silent for almost a minute. "I shall meet you in our usual meeting place." The line went dead.

Steve whistled softly to himself as he put the Mental Radio away. The look in her eyes suggested that maybe the Baroness would have been better off staying in that burning car…

Hippolyta brought her plane down in the empty field. She marveled at the repair work as she killed the engine and stepped out the cockpit. "Io does amazing work for one so young." The plane, invisible to the naked eye, left only a few indentions in the grass as she closed the canopy.

Steve adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time. Waiting by the car, he couldn't help but jump when a hand tapped his shoulder. "Were you waiting long?"

"No angel, just nervous about the assignment."

"Understandable, but where is von Gunther now?"

He showed her the folder. Aside from a few mutterings, the queen of the Amazons was silent. Shortly, she put the papers down. "Enslaving the minds of young women? I trust you will give me no undue grief if I were to end her miserable life?"

"Not a problem here angel, but listen, I think we have something deeper going on here. Girls have been missing. For the most part they were girls that wouldn't have been missed. But now that she's moving up in the social circles it means she must be planning for something. We need to find out what, understand?"

Wonder Woman patted the golden lasso at her hip. "Have no fear of that. There isn't a mortal alive who can resist the Lasso of Truth."

For the next forty-eight hours, Hippolyta made the transformation from Amazon Queen to prospective teacher. Taken to a small apartment south of Washington, she was overjoyed to meet with Diana Prince again. The trio worked to make her able to pass as a regular American.

"That daffy Kraut knows me all too well, so I can't go." Diana lamented. "But with a little bit a work, you can slip in."

All the while, Steve had his doubts. "Think you can handle sneaking about? This mission doesn't require guns blazing you know."

All it took was one look from her to quiet his doubts. "An Amazon is more than brute strength." To demonstrate, she picked up a fallen hairpin. With a few twists and turns, she changed it to a small representation of Greece. "Do not fear, I will not fail." She looked at the single telephone in the room. "May I use that device first?"

~ Two days later

The tutoring went by fast. It took some work, but they managed to cover up Hippolyta's accent to help her pass as a Northeasterner. Giving her flats helped to hide her height, as well as a few lessons in slouching. The weapons were an issue. The bagginess of her clothing helped hide the lasso (which she insisted be taken with her, no matter what), but they were unable to find a way to hide anything bigger than a dagger on her person.

Diana couldn't but notice an odd occurrence. Steve tried to remove the thick bracelets covering Wonder Woman's wrists. Hippolyta caught his hand in a terrible grip instantly. He said nothing, but she took her side. "What was the meaning of that?"

Hippolyta looked away. She almost looked ashamed. "I…cannot say. Amazons are not permitted to have a man handle their bracelets. It is an old custom, and I fear I do not have the time to explain."

"I understand culture, but a prospective teacher may attract some unwanted attention if they were sporting some fancy jewelry." She reached over. "If a man can't touch them, how about a woman?"

She flinched. "I'm sorry, but no. No one is permitted to remove an Amazon's bracelets."

Diana exhaled loudly. "Alright, I understand that, but this is may compromise our mission. Now I think we can just roll your sleeves down to cover them, but I have to know if we're going to keep working together."

Wonder Woman fidgeted. "Very well, but alone." She cast her eyes at Steve, who got the hint and left. Once the door was closed, she leaned in close to Diana and talked. "It is not a story we Amazons are proud of, but I suppose I can trust you with it."

~A

"Back when we roamed the mortal world, we ran afoul of the man Hercules. I was smitten with him, and despite the warning of my advisors, sought an alliance with him and his men. They betrayed us, burned our great city, and slew many of my sisters."

Diana paled. "I…I didn't know."

Wonder Woman placed her hand over hers. "It is not a story we relish in retelling. The gods saved us, but at a cost." She held up her other hand. "The bracelets are unbreakable and must not be removed. It is the will of the gods themselves."

"So, wait, the gods helped you, but you have to wear those?" Diana tried to rationalize the strange whims of the divine. Wonder Woman sadly nodded in agreement.

"Yes, as a form of punishment for our weakness." She looked at Prince's unbelieving eyes. "The gods can be cruel in their kindness."

Steve's knocking on the door broke the moment. Letting him in, the briefing continued as planned. The whole time, however, Diana kept finding herself drawn to the strange blue bands around Wonder Woman's wrists.

~WW

Wonder Woman found herself standing before the arched doorway of the St. Triennia's School for Underprivileged Gentlewomen. She had a briefcase with all her cover information inside. Opening the door, she noticed the camera hidden in the far corner.

Making her way towards the main office, she walked past classrooms that were empty. Her heels clicked and echoed on the ancient tile floor. Rounding the corner, she saw the headmistress's office and heard voices inside.

She was not able to make out the entire conversation, but the fact it was being conducted in German told her enough. She knocked once before opening the door. The voices went silent.

"How do you do, my name is Polly King, I came here regarding the job posted?" She repeated the lines spoken to her, but when she looked up she nearly froze. Behind the desk was none other than Paula von Gunther.

She looked different. Her hair was much shorter and it had been dyed a faint reddish hue, which contrasted greatly with her blue eyes. "Ah, Miss King, yes, I have your information here." She spoke in a perfect American accent, with only a slight Southeastern twang to her speech.

"We here at St. Triennia value patriotism and respect above all else." She stood up and led her to a second door. "Allow me to show you the grounds."

Wonder Woman agreed, but said nothing. Walking down another hallway, they passed a crowded classroom. Wonder Woman caught a glimpse through a crack in the door. The students were all sitting neatly at their desks. The only odd thing was the large head phones strapped over their ears as they read from their books.

Paula noticed her looking and smiled. "As I said, we value patriotism and respect. As each student reads from her text, we play specially made audio recordings, designed for the purpose of fostering a healthy respect for this great land."

"I see, but doesn't that interfere with the teacher?"

"Oh no, not at all; In fact it can be quite inductive to a respectful atmosphere." They continued their walk, going deeper into the building. Paula held up a hand. Wonder Woman stopped. She warily eyed Paula. What did she have planned?

Paula seemed to eyeing her just as critically. Did she suspect? "Your references were in perfect order Miss King. I would be honored to have you on staff. There is just one simple thing left before we start."

"Really? What would that be?" Wonder Woman stepped into the dim office as Paula walked up behind her and struck the back of her head with a blackjack. She was barely fazed, but she didn't wish to reveal her hand just yet.

With a slight whimper she dropped to the ground. She heard Paula's chuckling and felt rough hands grip her by her ankles and drag her into the dark. She kept her eyes close until she was sure she was alone. Opening them, she heard Paula instructing someone she couldn't see.

"Bind her, and then take her down to the mine. I want her prepped for the procedure at once."

"Understood." The voice was gruff. The fact it was German was no surprise. Wonder Woman weighed her options. If she acted now, then her cover would be blown and the captives would be as good as dead. If she did nothing, then her greatest weakness would be exposed.

"Hera, guide your daughter!" She silently prayed as a man entered the room. Taking a length of chain from the wall, he tightly wrapped it around her wrists. At once, Wonder Women felt something she had not felt in ages: weak.

Her head throbbed as she was casually swung over the guard's shoulder and carried into an elevator. Her vision swam as she was dumped onto a dirt floor and chained to the wall. Paula loomed over her. "Well now, Miss King, or whoever you really are, I want to congratulate you."

Wonder Woman weakly struggled against her bonds as Paula continued. "Oh, we will hire you, but there is a small matter. I like my girls to know their place. This little procedure will ensure that, and it will also ensure your unquestioning loyalty to the Fatherland."

Her hands hover tantalizingly close to Wonder Woman's bonds. Wonder Woman knew if a man bound her wrists, she would be powerless. If freed by a woman, however, she would regain her strength. As Paula's fingers lightly danced on the polished metal, a voice broke the scene.

"Mistress, we have guests!"

Swearing loudly in German, Paula turned to the helpless lackey. "What do they want?"

"They say they wish to enroll."

"What?" Unseen by her, Wonder Woman smiled. Before she arrived at the school, she had placed a phone call to Holliday College. The Holliday Girls had arrived, and that was the answer to her prayers.

~E

Etta Candy drummed her fingers on the reception desk. Behind her was only a small group of Holliday Girls, the fetching females of Holliday College. When Paula entered the hall, Etta stepped behind the desk and boldly strolled up to the woman. "Hi! We're the Holliday Girls, and we couldn't but notice this campus didn't have a Beta Lambda house. We were wondering if you'd be interested in allowing us to open a branch of our sorority here."

Paula almost hissed her answer. "No, this is a serious campus and our students do not have time for such nonsense. Please leave or I'll have security throw you out."

Etta cast a sideways glance at the girls. They all moved back, some of them covering the door, others taking positions near the windows. Paula, the recent actions having taken a toll on her concentration, cursed herself and went for her pocket when she finally noticed what they were doing.

Her hand never made it that far. Etta jumped and crashed into her, holding her down with her larger body. "Get her girls!" Several of the Girls rushed forward, each of them taking a limb and binding Paula soundly. A large sock was shoved into her mouth to prevent her from crying out. "Ok gals, two of you stay here and call for help, the rest of you watch little miss rat here." Etta stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm going to rescue Wonder Woman."

~WW

Wonder Woman was in trouble. Her wrists being bound together had sapped her strength. Shaking the cobwebs free from her mind, she moved as best she could when she heard the door open. Tensing up, she was ready for the worse when the familiar face and form of Etta stepped into the light.

"Woo, what happened here?" She was at her side in a second. With ease she freed Wonder Woman. She almost fell backwards as the warrior queen leapt to her feet.

Tearing the chains from her wrists, Wonder Woman shredded her disguise. "I thank you Etta. Your aid has done more than you know." Uncoiling her lasso, she moved with a confident grace towards the door. "Take your girls and leave. This foul place shall not stand." Etta said nothing and left, having felt she was missing something, yet too scared to ask what.

~WW

Wonder Woman entered the main reception area. Paula thrashed against her bonds, but it did her no good. With one loop of the Golden Lasso, she spat out of the sock and answered every question put to her. She told of the commands given to the students, the steps needed to reverse the brainwashing, of the exact number of guards, and even where the radio was hidden to contact her superiors.

Wonder Woman undid the lasso. "Girls, take her and leave. Get as far away from this foul place as you can." Her manner was even, but the icy tone made even Paula pause. Shoving her into the waiting arms of the Holiday Girls, Wonder Woman vanished into the deeper recess of the school.

In a flurry, students were deposited outside, their expressions confused. Guards appeared, tied to trees. Etta gave a low whistle as she hustled Paula into a ditch across from the school. Helping the students and dragging the guards, the Girls took cover as the windows of the school suddenly imploded.

A deep rumbling noise made everyone duck. Seconds later, the roof collapsed as the walls caved in. Out of the dust and smoke walked one figure: Wonder Woman.

~Later

Steve and Diana sat with the Amazon Queen in a small café. The debriefing had been a record fast one. With Paula in custody, the mood was a happy one. The girls had been cured of their brainwashing and returned home, including Senator Clover's daughter. Hippolyta was quiet.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Steve asked as he down his glass of champagne.

"This situation in Europe, do you think it will blossom into war?"

Neither could answer. "Not sure Angel." Steve put his glass down. "Anything is possible."

"I am not sure if that answer will satisfy my people. Already their faith in me is weak due to my travels."

"So we can't count on your aid?" Diana asked. Her tone was level, but her eyes showed her concern.

"I never said that." Even with her silence, Hippolyta was still a queen. "You have both shown me much of Man's World, but my people come before all else." The trio decided to change the topic of conversation, but the tensions still remained. For now, at least, Wonder Woman had once again vanquished her foe and saved the day.

The end

Wonder Wonderings

From They Call Me Bruce

_Like the way you're doing this. _

Yeah, it is a bit different.

From Darci

That was an excellent retelling of "Diana Prince-Framed for Espionage" from March 1942. Were you inspired to cast Hippolyta as Wonder Woman from John Byrne's stories?

Actually no. The idea for Earth-25 came from the blog Pretty Fizzy Paradise, which included the new Wonder Woman.

And finally, from Tiffani

Great work Cambot. I know I've said it before, but I really feel like I'm reading a classic story when I read your stuff. Excellent job, thanks for sharing.

And again, thanks for reading (and Darci, thanks for the proofread!)

This story was based on "The Coming of Paula Von Gunther" which first appeared in Sensation Comics#4 (April 1942), with credits to William Moulton Marston (script) and Harry G. Peter (pencils/inks)

All characters owned by DC comics and all rights reserved.

Be here next time for "Assault on the Octopus!"

And be sure to check out the upcoming issues:

Action Comics#3-The Blakely Mine Disaster!

Detective Comics#3-The Bat Meets Dr. Death!


	5. Assault on the Octopus!

Wonder Woman

Assault on the Octopus

"I have to say Steve, I am having some concerns about this matter." Colonel Darnell bit down on his pipe.

"Sir, Wonder Woman has yet to fail us. If this information is on the up and up, how can we not use her?"

Above them, the night sky was covered in a thick blanket of clouds. Steve felt the sound more than heard; a slight rumbling, followed by three large indentions in the grass. "Angel!"

Queen Hippolyta, better known as Wonder Woman, slid the canopy back and exited the invisible plane. "I received your message Steve. What is the problem?"

"We can discuss the matter in my office." Darnell ushered them towards his car. The trio drove off in silence until they reached a darkened office building. Parking inside, Darnell showed them to a private elevator.

Arriving on an unmarked floor, the trio entered a small office. Darnell was the first to break the silence. "What I am about to say doesn't leave this office."

Flipping a switch, he stepped back as a film projector rose from the table and began to play on a large screen. "This is the _USS Octopus_, our newest model of submarine. Less than twenty-four hours ago, we intercepted a communiqué from a known fifth columnist. The Nazis are planning to do something to the ship within the week."

"Do you know what exactly? Or how?" Wonder Woman looked at the film intently.

"We have ideas Wonder Woman, but nothing solid at the moment. " Darnell continued as the images on the screen changed. "On your left is Admiral Funston, the sub's commander. He may be a spy, but our intelligence has yet to prove anything. He was rumored to have been involved in an aborted coupe against the president some years ago, but nothing was ever proven."

"On your right is Dr. Sands, the sub's designer. He might be involved, as he has family in Europe and the Germans might be resorting to blackmail. They are the only two who have access to the sub and they both plan to be there when it undergoes its maiden voyage."

"And you want me to prevent that?" She glanced at the footage. On one side of the screen, a stern looking man in formal dress stood at attention, while on the other a weak chinned academic stared back at her. "Will it be just myself onboard?"

"I'm afraid not." Steve interrupted. "Funston's paranoid as it is, so the plan is you'll accompany me as an aide. Besides, we can't let the Axis know that we know."

"Sounds like an adventure."

~WW

Wonder Woman, or Polly Prince as her id card said, stood at attention as Funston gave his speech. She ignored the man's ramblings about the might and majesty of naval warfare and focused her attention on the crowd.

"A skeleton crew, just to work the kinks out of the ship. That narrows the suspects down at least."

She stayed in the back and clapped politely when the admiral finished. Dr. Sands stepped forward and mumbled a few words, but at once she sensed something wrong. Sands' posture was poor, his face unshaven. He smelled of old sweat and new alcohol. "Why are they letting a man in such a state onboard?"

Sands rambled for a minute before being lead off by an ensign. "Distraught, or maybe an act?"

She was brought out of her thoughts when Steve gently nudged her. "Go on!" he whispered.

She blinked and stepped forward. Funston gave her a bottle. "And now, this lovely little lady will christen the _USS Octopus_, thus giving us good fortunes upon the open sea."

Glancing at the champagne bottle, she gripped the neck and held it up as flashbulbs went off. As she hefted the thing, something seemed wrong. "This bottle is too heavy to be filled with just alcohol." Turning it over, she heard the liquid sloshing around. "And it moves too odd; proper champagne would be under pressure, this sounds like it's filled with something else." Feeling the top, her suspicions were confirmed. "The wax seal on this bottle has been broken and resealed! I can feel a different kind of wax. I can't hit the boat with this, I might kill us all!"

Rearing back, she took aim at the ship's bow, but as she swung she went wide, hurtling the bottle into the sea. Stepping back, she covered her eyes as she saw something before the crowd did. She saw the bottle hit the water, skip slightly, and then explode in a bright flash. "I knew it!"

The crowd turned into a mob as Funston tried to maintain order. Wonder Woman's attention was drawn to him and Sands. "The admiral gave me the bottle, but Sands being drunk; could he have consumed the champagne and replaced it with the explosive?" She said nothing as the crowd was dispersed.

~WW

The submarine was launched within the hour. Funston demanded that the entire operation be scuttled, but it was Sands who argued that they needed to get underway. "Leave my creation at the mercy of another sub? No, we must put it out to sea as soon as possible! Besides, we need to test the undersea pressure suits while the weather is optimal."

Funston relented, but Wonder Woman looked at the two. "Both could be culprits, with their demands both covering up their goals." She kept her mouth shut and headed down the steps, as benefited a 'lowly' assistant.

~Several hours later

The Octopus had been sailing out on the open sea when Funston gave the order to submerge. Wonder Woman found Steve alone in his cabin. "Any news Angel?"

"None, but I've been following Funston and Sands. Both men could easily be the one you're looking for."

"I know, and that's what has me bothered." Steve started to say something else, but Wonder Woman held up a hand. "Hear something?"

"Yes," she placed her ear to the wall. Straining her senses, she ignored the other sounds, focusing in with her Amazon trained mind to pick up one noise in particular. "Someone is sending out a code!"

"What?" Steve jumped from his cot. "Are you sure?"

"Quite." She listened for a few more seconds. "I can't tell what's being said, but a message is being tapped out."

"The spy! Can you find the source?" Steve checked his pistol.

"Does a Gorgon slither?" She opened the door and raced towards the source. Turning several corners, but going slow enough for Steve to keep sight of her, she made her way into the bowels of the ship. Rounding a series of pipes, she was annoyed to find no one.

Steve caught up to her, panting slightly. "Find anything?"

"No, but I know I heard…" her voice trailed off as she felt around the pipes. "Ah-ha!" She triumphantly removed a small transistor set carefully hidden behind a spool of wire.

Steve paled. "A radio!" His hands went to it. "Short wave, so whoever was using this has friends close by! Angel, we have to alert the brass!"

"And alert Funston or Sands? No, we'll have to take of this on our own." She carefully placed the radio back. She took care, however, to open the back and pop a few transistors with one hand. "Just so the spy doesn't get any ideas about calling for aid."

A claxon made them both jump. "Could be something major. I'll stay with the radio. You mind checking this one out?"

Wonder Woman smiled. "I think I can manage."

~WW

Getting close to the bridge, she hung back and listened. "My God, u-boats! We're surrounded admiral!" Ensign Martin's voice echoed down the hallway.

"Sands, what the blasted hell is this tug good for? Why can't we engage?" Funston stomped around.

"I told you, the torpedo tubes aren't working. If I hadn't done a final check a few minutes ago you would have fired, dooming us all!"

"So, Sands does the work and finds the weapons won't work? Convenient of him." Reaching up, she removed her left earring. Twisting it slightly, she tapped out a special code.

Many miles away, hidden from Man's World, the army of the Amazons listened intently as their queen's message came over their special radio. "Queen Hippolyta needs our aid! To arms!"

~WW

Reattaching the earring, Wonder Woman leaned back as she heard the shouting coming from the bridge. "Sir, we have multiple ships appearing on radar!"

"Back-up? What kind of subs are they?"

"I, I don't know sir! They're just blips, but look, the German subs! They're…disappearing?"

Wonder Woman grimly smiled. With her message, she summoned the full might of the Amazons. Using their special boats and divers, they easily intercepted the U-boats and sank them.

"I can rely on my sisters, but not too much. The presence of armed men was enough to convince them to help me, but I must be careful. Antiope would try to justify an attack on America if she had her way."

~WW

The rest of the day went off without any problems. Steve reported nothing. Both Funston and Sands managed to act both innocent and guilty. "I mean, I could take the way they're acting say hang them or free them. I just can't narrow down the suspect!"

Wonder Woman agreed with him, much to her annoyance. "I've never had such a problem in ferreting out a foe. Why should now be any different?"

Thinking back on the past few hours, she concentrated, hoping to find something she missed. A sudden image made her stop and gasp. "Of course, it had to be him!" She left Steve standing in his cabin, scratching his head.

"Now what did she mean by that?"

~M

A quick scan of the duty showed her what she needed. Ensign Martin was assigned to be cleaning the mess. Rushing through there she found no trace. What she did find was something though.

"Body's still warm." The chef had been knifed in the back. "Now, why would Martin kill him?" A quick look over the body showed a broken key ring. "He snapped the chain removing a key!"

Thinking back to Sands' words, she stood up. "The undersea pressure suits are kept under lock and key! The chef must have been given one to guard." Spinning around, the restrictive clothing of Polly Prince vanished, and in its' place, the blue and red armor of Wonder Woman.

Relying on what she overheard from past conversations, the Avenging Amazon made her way to the special equipment room. The door was open and one of the suits was missing. "Hold!"

Ensign Martin gasped. "How did you get here?" He quickly snapped on the helmet and stepped back into the airlock.

"I followed your trail, traitor. Now stand face justice!"

"Not so fast!" Martin held up his hand. "I figured I would get caught at some point, so I hid a rather large bomb on the sub's outer shell. If you try to stop me, I'll detonate it." He chuckled. "I knew someone was on to me when my radio was sabotaged, but I never figured it would be you!" He held up a small box for emphasis. "This is a remote detonator. One push of this button and you'll be buried at sea."

Wonder Woman froze, but her eyes narrowed. She took in all that she saw. "Tell me Martin, why this?"

He snorted inside the helmet. "Why not? The Germans will pay good money to see this tub sink. Plus I'm sure to get a nice bonus from giving them this suit. Killing you? Heck, they might even give me a commission."

"And how are you going to meet them? I made sure those subs we encountered sank."

Martin continued to move towards the back. "Let's say I have a plan. It's been fun sweet cheeks." With one smooth motion he opened the hatchway and stepped inside.

Once the door was closed Wonder Woman sprang into action. Taking a deep breath, she removed her armor and followed him out into the open water. She saw him, inside the suit, walking slowly away on the ocean floor.

Wrapping her lasso around her fist, she swam towards him. Kicking her legs, she shot through the water like a fish. Martin, by comparison, lumbered slowly away, his back to her. The faint light, provided by the sub's few portholes, grew dimmer.

Even with her superior eyes, she was having trouble making Martin out from the dark water around him. Slowing down, she planted both feet in the ocean floor. With a smooth motion, unhindered utterly by the weight and pressure of the ocean, she uncoiled the Golden Lasso.

With a supernatural grace, the golden rope shot through the murky water and ensnared Martin. Gripping the other end, she closed her eyes and concentrated. The Lasso was forged by the gods from the girdle of Gaia herself to compel anyone bound by it to tell the truth.

Another ability, one rarely seen, was the ability to make the person subjugated the willing slave of the lasso's owner. It was a power Hippolyta rarely used. The reasons were many, but the chief one was it was very difficult to completely force a person to do something contrary to their nature.

Martin, however, was a greedy and fairly amoral person. She ordered him to release the remote and let it be washed away. "Let that device go, or else you will die! You'll never see a reward if you perish here!" Tugging, she pulled him across the distance.

"A coward will sacrifice everything if he feels he's in danger, and that is the one thing that makes them predictable." She bound his arms to his side and dragged him back to the sub.

~WW

Some time later, after getting redressed (first in her armor and then back as Polly Prince), Wonder Woman emerged from the dock. Underneath her arms she carried both Martin and the bomb. Martin's suit had been torn away and locker doors used to bind him.

The bomb she was more careful with; finding it on the sub's outer shell, she carefully pried it loose, after first taking care to destroy the mechanism. Propping Martin up, she adjusted her uniform. Using her lasso, she implanted a hypnotic suggestion in his mind to forget any possible connection between a simple yeoman and Wonder Woman.

Steve burst into the room, his gun drawn. He holstered it almost instantly. "Angel! I should have known!"

Poking Martin with his foot, he could only shake his head. "This was our spy? It figures the one guy we never considered."

"Enemies come in all sizes Steve." Wonder Woman stepped back as members of the rushed in, buzzing with excitement. "And sometimes heroes know when to let others take the attention."

The end

The following tale was based on the tale first published in Sensation Comics#5 (May 1942) with credits to William Moulton Marston (script) and Harry G. Peter (pencils and inks). All characters owned by DC/Time Warner and all rights are reserved.

They Call me Bruce

_This reminds me of that show with Lynda Carter. Keep up the good work!_

Kind words indeed!

Wolvermbm

_Great update on this series. I must say this was an interesting adventure and I do wish of you to keep up the good work upon such a great series_

Darci

_The only thing wrong with this story is Hippolyta is almost a guest star in it. I can't help the feeling that this is based on another story than the one in Sensation Comics#4. That one centered on female employees disappearing from the War Department. Thanks for a great visit to April 1942_.

True, but then Wonder Woman has so many characters that one is almost compelled to use everyone, even if they crowd out the title character. Hopefully this issue was better. As far as the story itself, I've been using the Wonder Woman encyclopedia for story ideas, so if I goofed, sorry.

Tiffani

_You did a fantastic job with the dialogue. This story really reminded me of the old comics I read as a girl. Thanks for sharing_.

Be here next time when we see the return of an old foe PLUS the origin of Wonder Woman's Golden Lasso!

Upcoming issues

Action Comics#4-Superwoman Plays Football?

Detective Comics#4-The Return of Dr. Death!


	6. The Revenge of the Baroness

Wonder Woman 6

The Revenge of the Baroness

Steve Trevor glanced at his shoulder. The emblem showing his new rank stood brightly against his tan jacket. "Major Steve Trevor" he drawled, liking the sound of his new title. Colonel Darnell had not only promoted him, but had placed him in charge while he was off.

Steve looked around the office. Colonel Darnell had been called off on a secret meeting with Army higher ups. Details were scare; despite his new rank and responsibilities Steve wasn't permitted to know where the meeting was taking place. His eyes fell to a small stack of letters. "Lila's been busy." He scooped up the papers and thumbed through them. A stray letter fell out from the bottom.

Picking it up, Steve noticed the address. "Something from the Federal Prisons?" He opened it. He heart sank at the words. "Lila!"

Lila Brown rushed into the office. "Yes sir?"

"This letter is postmarked three days ago. Why wasn't this delivered to the Colonel directly?"

"It didn't seem important Major."

Steve crumbled the letter up in his fist. "Clear my appointments then leave. I'm going to be busy for the rest of the day."

Lila's raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to call Wonder Woman, then I'm going to track down Colonel Darnell and tell him Paula Von Gunther has escaped."

Steve carefully placed the headphones over his ears and put the diodes on his forehead. "Calling Paradise Island, come in Paradise Island!" he felt a bit a silly thinking the words, but when Queen Hippolyta's face appeared in the view-screen, his doubts vanished.

"Steve, what's the matter?" her voice rang like a crystal bell in his mind.

"We have trouble here angel. Colonel Darnell is, well, missing, and Baroness Von Gunther has escaped from prison. I'm positive the two are related, but I'm having too much red tape on this end. Can you help?"

Her expression changed. She looked like she was going to blow him off, but her mouth softened at the last second. "There are issues here that I must deal with, but I will be at our usual meeting place within forty-eight hours."

She disconnected the link and stepped way from the table. She could hear cheering from her window. "I am needed elsewhere, but this tournament could provide a means to help me."

Ever few years, since they established their home on the strange isle, the Amazons held a tournament. The reasons varied, but Hippolyta had an idea. "What if the winner is allowed to act as our ambassador to Man's World?"

She let the idea form as she slipped into the royal robe and tiara. Outside her door, two members of her guard stood at attention and flanked her way as she walked down to the royal chariot. She waved the guards off as she took the reins. "That is certainly a possibility, but I should wait and see who wins this year."

The tournament was a showcase of the traditional Amazon feats. By the time she arrived, the jousting portion was in the finals. She took her seat in the royal box as the final contestants entered the arena.

Each rider was mounted on a kanga, an animal native to the island, wearing the traditional armor of the Amazons. Hippolyta remembered with a smile trying to describe the kanga to Steve and his disbelief that such an animal could exist. The riders saluted each other as horns blew.

She watched in fascination as the riders charged each other. Lances broke against shields, riders thrown from their mounts, but the end, only one rider remained in her seat. "Mala, I should have guessed."

Mala removed her helmet and slid off the kanga's back. She helped the loser, a younger Amazon with fiery red hair, to her feet. "A sign perhaps, but Mala is too inexperienced for Man's World, although she might yet play a part in this drama. Metala is better suited to the forge, but she too could serve me in Man's World."

A week before

As for the Baroness Von Gunther, her escape was so simple it was almost a waste to try and describe it. While being shipped to another prison for questioning, she had asked her guard for a light. The G-Man, a thick necked fellow with a crooked nose, made a big show of producing a lighter.

She, in return, snatched his gun from his holster and shot him and the driver. From there, it was simple to change her prison garb and telephone one of her contacts. Picked up, she was taken to a small lab, nestled deep within the mountains.

Hans, her driver, opened her door for her as she lit a fresh cigarette with the dead man's lighter. "Have you followed my order Hans?"

The burly man nodded. "Yes baroness! I've memorized the layout of the _Gigantic_ and obtained a job as member of the crew. We have been busy implementing your plan per orders."

"Excellent! Bring me Mavis and the rest of my men. After I change out of these peasant garments I'll demonstrate how I'll capture the Colonel."

Mavis meekly entered the lab. She hung her head low as the Baroness slipped on a lab coat and goggles. "Gentlemen, please stand back." Mavis moved forward towards a small cot that was hooked to a large machine. She was wearing a strange black suit that covered her from neck to feet. Under the Baroness's watchful eyes, she slipped a black hood of the same material over her head.

As Mavis strapped herself down to the mesh wire of the cot, Paula lowered her goggles over her eyes. "The Gigantic is one of the world's largest ocean liners. The security is most advanced in the world, as is the equipment. A Naval escort is never more than two hours away at all times. It is for those exact reasons that Colonel Darnell is taking it to England to conference with our enemies."

"Then how are we to capture him?" Hans raised his hand.

"A good question." Paula threw a switch, sending electrical current through the cot. The small metal framework glowed with a weird energy, sparks arching off the metal and sizzling on the stretched fabric. The cot slowly faded from view, leaving Mavis looking like she was floating in mid-air. Mavis thrashed before their eyes, but shockingly, she then vanished before them too. "That is how!"

"What happened?" Hans moved forward. He could see nothing. Before the Baroness was nothing but air. "Did you disintegrate her?"

"No" Paula slipped a rubber glove on and slapped the space between them. Hans recoiled as he heard the unmistakable sound of flesh being slapped and Mavis's cry. "She exists still, but the mesh wire in her clothes and the cot are rejecting all light. In short she is invisible to the naked eye and radar."

"Impossible!" Hans and the others gasped.

"Not so, it is simply a matter of science. If your work is of good quality, then when I throw a similar switch on the ship we'll have ample time to capture the Colonel and sink the boat before anyone notices we're there."

"But there is still the matter of getting on the boat." Another man pointed out. Paula smirked as she powered down the machine. Mavis reappeared, no worse for wear.

"True, but then we won't be going on the boat. Lady Chumlary is, however, and she should have the credentials to get us close enough to the Colonel." She picked up a photo of the noblewoman. Aside from a few cosmetic differences, Paula could have been looking into a mirror. "It should be a fairly simple matter once we're on board to take the ship if there is no rescue." She smiled as the men saluted her.

"So that's the story angel." Steve paced back and forth in front of the invisible plane.

"Von Gunther is not one to let opportunities lapse, yet I thought we dismantled her operations in America, and Diana did the same in Europe."

"That's what I thought too, but it seems we missed a few. She's rebuilt her network from the ground up."

A buzzing from his car interrupted his rant. Rushing to the special radio receiver built into his dash, Steve slipped on the headset and listened. He paled before signing off. "Angel, the Gigantic just vanished."

"It sank?"

"No, I mean it's gone. Not on radio or telescope."

Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed. "She's behind this, I'm sure. Come, we'll fly out to the ship's last reported location."

Paul had to admit, the plan went with an ease she never suspected. It had been a fairly easy to waylay Lady Chumlary. At her insistence the noblewoman was knocked out, rather than killed. "We'll be miles out to sea with a transport to take us home when we're finished. Hiding a corpse would only delay us." A quick application of a chloroform soaked rag was enough to render the Englishwoman helpless.

With the Lady bound and gagged in her hotel room, gaining passage onboard the ship was laughably simple. From there it was a simple matter of checking in with her agents and going over the plan one last time. The panels needed to render the ship invisible were all in place. Two bullets, one in the operator and the other in the radio, ensured that no outside help would be summoned.

Using the ladyship's name had guaranteed her a spot opposite the colonel. With ease she drew her gun as her men swarmed the dining hall. "Ladies and gentlemen, I ask that you please stay at your seats. My men and I are simply going to talk to the brave American solider elsewhere."

The captain of the ship clenched his fists. "Now see here, you'll never get away with this!"

The Baroness pointed to the nearest porthole. "Ah, you believe the Navy escort will no doubt swoop in and catch me?"

The captain became less confidant at the sound of her voice. "Yes!"

"Then look outside and try to signal." A few passengers took her up on the offer. They waved signs and screamed at the distant ship on the horizon, but it never changed its speed. She smirked as they dejectedly sat back down. "As I said, this ship is in my complete power. Do as I say, and you will be allowed to go free."

On cue, a U-boat broke the water's icy surface. Paula felt a great swell of pride in her chest as she herded Darnell towards the ship's railing. Despite her words, the u-boat's captain's orders were clear: once the Baroness and her men were onboard with their captive, sink the Gigantic and all hands. She hadn't told the passengers that, as she felt no need for them to panic.

As the first of her men climbed down the rope ladder to the waiting sub, a strange noise filled the air. Her pride instantly turned to dread. "No, no, how can she be here?"

The whirling noise stopped. Hustling the colonel back into the observation deck, Paula scanned the area. "Perhaps I imagined it. That blasted Wonder Woman will have me jumping at shadows next." She was about to laugh the whole thing off when twin gunshots rang out, neatly severing the rope ladder and sending two of her men into the freezing Atlantic water." No!"

Steve trained his gun on the Baroness's men as the Wonder Woman jumped over the side to deal with the sub. "Hands where I can see them boys."

Paula's gun dropped from her hand. "How? How did you find me?"

"Pretty simple actually." He snagged her wrist and slapped her in handcuffs before she could slip away.

Below, things went even easier. Landing with a thud on the ship's deck, Wonder Woman unhooked her lasso and snared the captain. "Give your men the order to surrender!" With one tug of the magic lasso, the captain repeated the orders. The deck guns lowered as their gunners stood up, their hands raised in surrender.

With the men captured, Wonder Woman ordered the rest to board the _Gigantic_. A few seconds under the lasso revealed to them how to reverse the process and restore the ship. As Paula and the rest of her were loaded into the brig, Steve finally seemed to relax. "Well angel, you came through for me again."

"True, but what about next time? I can't always be here Steve."

"You have a responsibility to your people, I understand that, but about the rest of the world?"

Wonder Woman smirked. "Good counter; I'll help when I can Steve, but I can not speak for my people. I hope in time to change that."

"We'll be waiting for you Angel." Steve watched as the two women were led away; Paula Von Gunther to the FBI team waiting back on shore and Wonder Woman to her invisible plane. "We can use all the help we can get."

The end

Wonder Wonderings

The following tale was based on "Wonder Woman's Lasso" which was first published in Sensation Comics#6 (June 1942), with credits to William Marston, AKA Charles Moulton (script) and Harry G. Peter (pencils and inks).

Now for fan mail

They call me Bruce

_Nice work here, fella_

From Wolvmbm

_Great tale, I must say it was pretty interesting to see Wonder Woman go underwater to for an adventure to save a war sub. Please do keep up the good work upon such a great series like this one._

From Darci

_Now this is more like it! Hippolyta did a great job against the fifth-columnist. I have to think her compassion would lead her to try to help Dr. Sands as well_

From Tiffani

_I've always gotten a big kick out of your stories. Wonderful work, thanks for sharing_

And thanks to all who wrote in. Next time be here for The Story of Wonder Woman!

Upcoming tales

Action Comics#5-Superwoman VS the Dam

Detective Comics#5-The Bat VS the Monk


	7. The Story of Wonder Woman

Wonder Woman

The Story of Wonder Woman

Steve Trevor tapped his foot. Nervous habits were something that was frowned upon in the spy business, but he found himself engaging in them every so often. Two other people were sitting at the table. He knew their names but he didn't want to think about them or their purpose.

"Are you sure she's going to show?" Dr. Hellas, of the Smithsonian, sitting closest to him asked. The white haired man raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Colonel Trevor's reputation is impeccable doctor. If he says he can produce her, then I believe him." Dr. Althea, of Holliday College, countered her partner. Despite Althea's young age, she was already one of the country's leading minds. It had been her incessant calls that began this meeting in the first place.

The door opened, startling all three. Queen Hippolyta, better known as Wonder Woman, entered the room. "I apologize for being late. There was a landslide a few states over and I had to help rescue a school bus."

"No apologizes needed your majesty." Dr. Hellas reached over and turned the large tape recorder on.

"Steve, when I received your message I was hesitant to come. The Amazons have always been secretive." Turning to the two academics, the queen narrowed her eyes at the pair. "Understand that I will answer your questions faithfully but know this; I can not nor will not do anything to betray my people."

"Of course. This interview is just to answer a few questions." Dr. Hellas spoke into the microphone.

"Why don't we begin?" Dr. Althea quickly arranged her notes in order. "Wonder Woman, what is your background? Are you actually the leader of the fabled Amazons?"

Wonder Woman smirked at Althea's excited demeanor. "My background? You refer to my family?"

"Ah, yes." Althea struggled to regain her composure.

"I was born centuries ago. My father was Ares the god of War. You might know him by his Roman name, Mars. My mother was Oterea the warrior queen, daughter of Eurus the East Wind."

Dr. Hellas raised his eyebrows in shock. "I'm sorry, I thought this was a serious discussion."

Wonder Woman's expression didn't change, but Steve felt the room grow cold. "What do you mean doctor?"

"I mean," he angrily switched the recorder off, "that I refuse to sit here and listen to this nonsense! Gods, wind, it is all poppycock!"

"Were you sitting before my father little man, he would have your tongue removed and feed to his dogs for such an insult." Wonder Woman said the threat in such a casual way. She continued to speak. "I'm not sure how they courted. Mother often gave different accounts. The most common one was Ares finding her on the battlefield, the sole survivor of a massive war. "

"Perhaps it was the fates or another god having joke, but I'm told my father raged for months when he managed to father only girls with my mother. Perhaps the Amazons spun out of that."

"I'm sorry?"Althea looked up from her notes. "What do you mean by that?"

"That if perhaps the god of war could not produce sons then he would turn his daughters into the finest warriors who ever lived; I was the oldest and assumed command. My sisters were Antiope, Penthesilea, and Melanippe. We four were the core of the Amazons and the first to be called such. My childhood was spent learning the ways of war. When we grew of age we left our home and wandered. We selected women to train and to build our army. Within months, we had assembled a fighting force like no other."

"This is preposterous!" Dr. Hellas spat. "I wanted the truth but so far all I've heard is fifth rate fairy tales!"

"You demand proof?" Wonder Woman stood up and uncoiled her lasso. "This is the Lasso of Truth. It was forged by Hephaestus himself from the girdle of Gaea and given to me as proof of my leadership."

"Bah! Mere hypnotism and a rope fetish is hardly science!" Hellas stood up. "I am through having my time wasted!"

"If you fail to believe my words, then perhaps my actions will convince you." With one smooth motion, Wonder Woman looped the lasso around Hellas's hand. The white haired man stopped in his tracks.

"What the devil are you doing?" Hellas gasped then suddenly fell silent as Wonder Woman tugged on the rope.

"Ordering you to be quiet. Now Dr. Hellas, why did you come here?"

"To" the man choked out the words, "to prove that you're a fake. The gods of old are myths and stories, nothing more. You must be using science in some way, not that I would believe anything else." With a flick of her wrist, the lasso loosened. Hellas fell back into his chair.

"What did you do?"

"I made you tell the truth." Wonder Woman coiled the lasso and attached it to her hip. "As I was saying, my sisters and I were the champions of War and the core of the Amazons. We never knew defeat and our ranks swelled to the thousands."

"But who did you fight?" Althea looked up from her notes.

"Everything and everyone; from kings who offended my father to monsters roaming the countryside. We slew all who opposed us and gave no quarter."

"In time, our army included men as well. My father insisted but we learned to use them mostly as cannon fodder, but I began to grow sick of the violence."

"But you said you never lost?" Hellas turned the recorder on again.

"We never lost, no, but we did suffer causalities. That was how our men died in the end. My father was a god of war and violence but it was all senseless. All we accomplished was leaving fields of our dead. In time our men were gone and we couldn't find anyone willing to take their place. I began to pray for peace or at least for a more productive use of violence. Athena heard my prayers but I was the only one who asked for help. We moved our forces near Pontus and established a city there."

"I know, I searched through the ruins when I was earning my doctorate." Althea chimed in but quickly blushed. Wonder Woman nodded in approval.

"It took my mother's doing but we managed to establish a shrine to Athena as well as my father inside the city but there was already infighting. Antiope simply wanted to be the leader of the Amazons and didn't care who we prayed to; Penthesilea sided with my father and prayed only to him. She viewed me as weak for my actions and Melanippe prayed only to Athena." Wonder Woman grew quiet as she spoke. "Melanippe, dear gods as it been that long since I spoke your name?"

Moving on, she went back to her narrative. "I assume you know of the Trojan War?"

Before Hellas could speak, Althea nodded. "There has been some debate as to wherever or not it happened" Wonder Woman looked shocked at the words, "we know something happened around that time of course but were the myths true?"

"Myths? Ah, I forget about the mortals and their habit to change what they don't understand. Yes, the Trojan War happened much as it did according to Homer. Ares was beside himself with joy. The city of Troy had long worshiped my father, but the Achaeans worshipped Athena. I convinced the Amazons to stay neutral in the fighting. Anitope agreed, mostly because she saw no chance to kill me on the field if I stayed off of it. Melanippe, I had to lock in irons to keep her from rushing off to fight, but Penthesilea? She loyally went with my father and fought for Troy. The bards sung praises for her fighting on the wall of that city, but she finally fell when she engaged Achilles directly. It was through her death that I managed to convince the rest of the Amazons to stay fully out of the war but Melanippe saw the need for vengeance."

"She escaped and made her way towards the battle. She was abducted from her tent by Theseus, that dog!" She spat out the name.

"Wait, the same Theseus who slew the Minotaur?" Hellas gasped.

"Aye, and who came to our city some time before the war. He felt an army of women was simply a novelty to laugh at." She scowled at the memory. "I'm told she fought bravely and escaped, but was cut down by that coward Telamon."

"Telamon? I seem to be drawing a blank." Althea tried to recall the name.

"He was little more than a lackey to Heracles. He was the type to kill from a distance and then bloody his spear upon the corpse."

"With my two sisters resting with Hades, I officially managed to declare my people neutral and we waited out that blasted war. Peace was sort lived, however, as Heracles and his men arrived at our city not long after."

"Ah, yes, he was there to complete one of his twelve labors, correct?" Hellas spoke up.

"Yes, but we didn't know that at the time. Had I known that fool had murdered his family I never would have let him inside. He spoke honeyed words to me. He swore by Zeus he was on a quest for justice and peace. He promised me and my forces a say in governing and an equal share of any treasure he found. It was all lies, of course, as he merely intended to steal my girdle so that he might wash away his guilt. He lived with my people for a year before he had our city sacked."

"Desperate, I prayed for justice. Athena granted it in her own way. We took our boats and what little we could save from the fires and fled that night. I don't think Antiope ever forgave me for leaving."

"So that's when you settled into your new home?" Steve finally spoke up.

"Yes, and we've been there ever since. The exact location I can't reveal you understand, but I've decided our home can no longer be isolated in this world."

"That was very informative." Hellas switched the recorder off. "Your majesty, your words were captivating but I fear I will need some proof. Artifacts and the like," he hastily added, "Not that I don't believe you but gods, monsters, and such, it's a little hard to swallow at once."

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow. "I see mankind has become more cynical since I last walked freely. Very well, perhaps I shall have Colonel Trevor show you the remains of the last monster I slew."

Steve quickly butted in. "I would, if those missions weren't declared top secret. Understand doctor?"

Hellas nodded without a word. Dr. Althea rose from her seat and shook Wonder Woman's hand. "This has been such an honor!"

"Indeed? It is rare that I spin tales of my past. If you agree, I might be able to arrange a trip to my people's archives and let you browse our history at your own pace." Althea nearly fainted. It was only the combined efforts of Steve and Wonder Woman that prevented her from hitting the floor.

"Perhaps my offer was… I think the phrase is 'too much'?"

Steve smiled as Hellas rushed off to get some smelling salts. "While we have some time, I'd like to ask you something angel."

"Yes?"

Steve rubbed his thumb and fore finger together. "The circus is in town tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would be free?"

"A circus? Yes, I suppose. There were some girls from the college that I would like to bring with me."

Steve was a little downfallen at the news of company, but he soldiered on. "Ok, it's a date."

Wonder Woman smiled slightly. "I'll come by the college tomorrow. I'll see you then."

As Wonder Woman left the room, she bumped into Dr. Hellas. "Your majesty, wait!"

"Yes?"

"I had one more question. Now that the Amazons have revealed themselves to the world, what is your intent?"

Wonder Woman paused. "That is a difficult question. My people insist on being neutral, but there is growing dissent. Will the rest of the world recognize our authority?"

"I can't answer that." Hellas shook his head.

"I can swear that we will help the poor and the oppressed. I've seen too much bloodshed to willingly go to war again. The Amazons have stayed peaceful for centuries and I intend to keep it that way."

"Understood, but what if you can't? With the business over in Europe as it is, your armies could help."

"And be seen as new conquers? We would just tip the balance of power in another direction. No doctor, I aid your people out of honor and friendship but I can't settle between your country and another. I almost lost my throne once because my people felt I was sending too much time here." She sadly shook her head. "Yet I feel that I am needed, but that is topic for another day." She left, yet Hellas saw her shoulders droop slightly as she walked off into the night.

The end

Sensational mail

Based on "Who is She?" and "Wonder Woman's Story", both from Wonder Woman I#1 (Summer 1942) credits to William Moultan Marston and Harry Peters

Be here next time when Wonder Woman goes to the Circus!

Now time for letters

From Anonymous

_I'm loving this. I hope you keep updating this._

Thanks, and I hope you keep reading.

From They Call Me Bruce

_It's coming along just fine. Love the way you're doing this._

Thanks!

From Darci

_Thanks for this terrific version of Wonder Woman's June 1942 adventure. Wonder Woman didn't get her own title until Summer 1942, so before we get to that, according to Roy Thomas, we get the first adventure of the Justice Society (in the special feature in Justice League#193, dated August 1981 but set in December 6th & 7th 1941)_

Thanks for noticing! I'm going by the chronology as stated in the _Wonder Woman Encyclopedia_, as well as the order as listed in the _Wonder Woman Chronicles_, so the JSA won't be showing up yet but rest assured they will.

Upcoming stories

Action Comics#6-Superwoman's Phony Manager

Detective Comics#6-The Bat VS the Vampire


	8. Wonder Woman goes to the Circus

Wonder Woman Goes to the Circus

Major Steve Trevor thought he was used to facing death and danger of all stripes. Asking an Amazon queen to accompany him to the circus, however, shattered those previous notions. "Angel, look, I really needed to be alone with you at the circus." He realized what his words sounded like seconds after speaking them.

Wonder Woman, Queen Hippolyta to her friends and subjects, arched her eyebrows at the comment as the Holliday Girls arrived at the bus station. Steve shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh? Then what did you mean?" She crossed her arms.

He pointed to a quieter portion of the station. "Look, I know that sounded bad, but listen, the reason I wanted you to come with me was business, I swear."

"At a circus?"

"Elva, she's a sweet kid, she's Ed's niece. She telegrammed me a few days ago. Something is going on at Ed's circus, and I was hoping you could help me investigate."

"I take it this isn't with your superior's blessing?"

"It's easier to ask forgiveness than permission and besides, I don't have any proof or any way of legally getting it in time. You, on the other hand, have no such restraints."

"Time? Is she in danger?" Wonder Woman grew serious.

"I'm not sure." As the last of the Holliday Girls got on the bus, Steve jerked his thumb towards them. "I'll let Elva explain once we get there."

WW

"Steve, I'm so glad you made it!" Elva wrapped her arms around him. Almost as fast she let him go and grabbed Wonder Woman's hand. "Thank you so much for coming! I didn't want Uncle Ed to know I asked for help."

"Tell me child, what is this all about?" Wonder Woman looked around the circus. The crowd was a decent sized.

"I thought it was my uncle's new insurance guys at first, but now I think it's somebody else." Elva pointed at a series of posters lining the midway. "Our elephants have been dying off one by one. The first was Jumbo six months ago, then Tiny, then Slugger, and now Flippy just last week!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Every death has been different, and everything gets pointed to natural causes, but I think someone in the circus is killing the elephants off and I don't know why!"

"Why haven't you contacted the authorities? This seems more their speed."

"I tried, but they didn't find anything, plus I think uncle called it off. I think he'd being threatened. Please Wonder Woman, you're my only hope!"

The Amazon queen was silent for a full minute. At length she placed her hand on Elva's shoulder. "Child, I pledge my lasso to your cause."

WW

The Holliday Girls enjoyed the circus attractions as Wonder Woman, now clad in less conspicuous clothes, sat in the stands with Steve. "I have to admit Steve," she plucked a small handful of popcorn from Steve's bag, "this is actually fun." She laughed at the clowns and marveled at the acrobats. For a second, Steve imagined the two of them as just a normal couple out on a date.

The elephant walking into the tent broke the illusion. "Check it out angel!" he pointed towards the large animal as it daintily stepped into the center ring and balanced on a beam.

The trainer, a slender Asian man with thinning hair, cracked his whip. The animal reared up on its hind legs. The crowd applauded, but the cheers quickly to cries when the elephant suddenly bellowed and fell from its perch. Trashing madly, its tusks became ensnared in the tent's support wires.

"Excuse me Steve" Wonder Woman leapt from her seat. Landing square in the circle, she uncoiled her lasso from around her waist and looped it around the elephant's neck. "Calm" she willed the animal to slow.

Her dress, ripped from knee to thigh thanks to her leap, proved to be too much of annoyance. Vowing to repay Etta for loaning it to her, she ripped the ruined garment off and tossed it aside as she walked the animal back outside.

The crowd continued to go crazy, although this time the reaction was more on the positive side. "What a show! Way better than what they did in Metropolis!" The crowd retook their seats as Ed rushed from his trailer and gasped at the sight.

"Somebody call my lawyer. I think we have a new star attraction!" Unseen by Ed, a shadowy figure silently cursed and slinked off into the night.

WW

After the crowd calmed down, Wonder Woman made her way through the gathered throng to speak with Ed. He was just as eager to talk to her. "Are you real?" The older man gasped as he pushed through the crowd.

"Indeed. Do you have a private place to talk?" She eyed Steve and Elva in the crowd as she slipped inside Ed's trailer.

"Ok, you're the real deal, I believe you, but why here? Are you snooping around?" Ed looked around the office, seemingly ignoring his guest.

"An odd tactic when trying to win someone over." The Amazon queen glanced around the trailer. She unhooked her lasso.

"What are you doing?" Ed backed up.

"Merely trying to get to the bottom of things; with your permission?" She gestured with the lasso.

Ed stuck out his hand. She looped the golden thread over his wrist. "Tell me, what is the truth of the elephant's deaths?"

Ed blinked. "I'm not sure. They keep dying, but they all look natural." With a flick of her wrist, the golden lasso slipped off of Ed.

"I believe you, but now we have to find the reason."

WW

In a dingy storefront office, two men sat. The words 'Strongarm Protection Association' were stenciled on the window, all the words badly faded. The oldest of the pair sat behind a desk that was almost as shabby as the man's coat.

The younger of the two idly scratched his nose. "Boss, when is this guy supposed to be here?"

"I told you before Slugger, he'll get here when he gets here." Mike Mulgoon drummed his fingers on the desktop. He wasn't used to waiting.

The door to the inner office opened silently and a tall man entered. "My apologies gentlemen, but I fear was unavoidably detained."

"Yeah, we heard," Slugger pointed to the radio in the corner. "The news guys said Wonder Woman showed up. Is that true?"

San Yen removed his hat and moved into the dim light of the sole lamp. "Regretfully yes; I doubt I'll be able to kill any more elephants this week. I suggest we postpone the next shipment until she leaves."

"Since when did you call the shots?" Mulgoon grumbled. "And I know these super types. Once they show up someplace, they don't leave until someone is locked up."

Yen narrowed his eyes. His hand slipped inside his front pocket, a display Mulgoon instantly picked up. "We will move when the time is right. You get nothing if we are exposed now."

"And if you keep killing those dumb animals, the circus goes bankrupt. I don't mind buying up a burned building or lot, but what exactly am I supposed to do with a circus that no one will go to?" Mulgoon's voice was steady, but the undercurrent of menace was present.

"As I have explained previously, all you need to concern yourself with is the money and making sure your friends at the docks allow my animals to go through customs with a minimal amount of searching. You will be amply rewarded for your efforts, I assure you." He slipped back through the inner door and closed it.

"Boss, that guy gives me the creeps." Slugger said at length.

"That my boy may be the first intelligent thing you've said all week."

WW

San Yen swore silently as he made his way back to the circus. "If I'm not back within the hour that blasted meddler Wonder Woman may cast her investigative net on me next!" San Yen heard rumors about the Amazon adventurer, but the one that chilled his blood the most were the ones regarding her magic lasso and its ability to find the truth.

San Yen was a spy. A fairly talented one at that, having been active in the United States a good ten years before the war was declared. Once he received his orders, however, he followed them out to the letter. As a circus performer he would be allowed to travel across the country without issue.

As an elephant trainer, he made sure to take care of his charges, mainly by killing them. Once dead, he was tattooing orders on various parts of the animal's corpse. From there, with the help of Mulgoon, the body would be shipped overseas and a fresh one sent back. The fresh elephant would also have orders sent with it. From there the cycle would repeat.

All of this was now in serious jeopardy thanks to Wonder Woman's appearance. "If I could simply kill her," an idea began to form, "I would not only save my mission, but I might even get a promotion. Imagine, humble San Yen doing what even the famed Dr. Poison failed to accomplish, killing Wonder Woman!"

WW

At the circus, the performers were still marveling over Wonder Woman. She downplayed her actions, insisting she was simply there for charity and to help the circus out. She didn't want to reveal her real reasons, lest she risk the real culprit fleeing before she could expose him or her.

"Thank you my friends, I simply wished to help your animals." Wonder Woman looped the golden lasso around her fingers. As she moved among the crowd, she made sure to lightly touch everyone around her.

They opened up about their fears, their hopes, and most of all, what they were doing the times the elephants died. She made her way through the crowd when one man roughly shoved past the clowns and headed back towards his trailer.

"Carney, what's the big idea?" Sullivan the clown shouted at the retreating man.

Dom Carney, the trapeze artist, wheeled to face them. "What's the matter with you rubes? This dame is fixing to replace all of us, isn't it obvious?"

"Dom may have a point." San Yen whispered to Molly the fat lady. Word quickly spread.

"I assure you, my intention was to save the animals, not put anyone's livelihood in jeopardy. Ed has asked me to stay for a few performances, yes, but only to drum up support for your own acts."

Carney spat at her feet. "Bull! How long can we stay on the payroll when Ed can hire someone who can do everything we do and a hundred other things beside? I don't know about the rest of you jokers, but I'm heading out before the old man finishes up the pink slips."

Several members of the show, San Yen included, rushed after the man. Wonder Woman silently watched them leave before slipping away herself. "Curious, his words do convey some truth, but without the lasso to verify, how do I know his heart is pure?"

WW

San Yen almost skipped as he walked back to Carney's trailer. "Perfect! With such a display, Wonder Woman will have the perfect suspect, and she will have the evidence needed too, once I plant it in that high flying fool's locker."

Once the other well-wishers had left, San Yen approached Carney, a bottle of whiskey in his hands. "Thanks for standing up for the rest of us Dom."

"Hey, someone had to say it." Dom took the offered bottle and drank deep.

"True, but you really don't think Ed will fire us, do you?"

"Why not? I heard that nutty dame can fly. What would he need a trapeze act for? Heck, what would he need you for? Your animals are dying left and right. I bet he'll make her the new trainer."

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that." San Yen rubbed his chin. "Dom, you have a point. What we need to do is get rid of her!"

He spat. "Oh? And how do you suggest that smart guy? She's tougher than our strong man and faster than our horses."

"I have a plan, but I'll tell you when it's ready. Can I trust you to keep it under your hat?"

"Sure buddy, sure." Dom took a long swig from the bottle as San Yen walked away, a faint smile on his lips.

WW

The next day, Dom staggered into the main tent. "Geeze Carney, shouldn't you sleep it off before you climb up there?" Boffy the clown stared at the man's bloodshot eyes.

"Buzz off you greasepaint chugging jerk!" Dom snarled. "No jackass in funny outfits is going to screw me out of work!"

"You seem quite capable of doing that yourself." Wonder Woman appeared behind him. She was dressed in simple overalls and boots, as she had spent most of the early morning helping the roustabouts setting up the tents and concessions.

"Aw, what do you know?" Dom stumbled towards her. "I bet you couldn't do one simple spin on the high wire!"

"Maybe not, but I wouldn't partake of the vine before attempting it either." She stepped back, both to give herself some room in case he came forward and to stay ahead of the man's stench. "Like I said last night, I'm not here to replace anyone."

"And I say you're full of it!" Dom angrily waved at the roustabouts and clowns. "And I aim to prove it. Hey you guys, what are you doing?"

"Just putting up the net, like we always do Dom." A gray headed man wiped his brow as he hammered the final tent spike into the ground, drawing the net's support lines tighter.

"Well, take it down! I'm not going to perform with a net, and neither is our star!" The crowd, and there was a crowd by now, gasped.

"Mr. Carney, this is madness!" Wonder Woman protested.

"No, this is me proving that I can be the best and I don't need to doll myself up or use some kind of hocus pocus nonsense to impress a bunch of rubes!" Dom quickly downed a cup of lukewarm coffee and made his way towards the platform.

"You've got to stop him, he'll be killed!" Elva rushed over.

Unnoticed by all, San Yen watched from under the bleachers. "Perfect! With that fool Carney dying, I can slip away unseen!" He slipped under the tent as Carney started his ascent up the ladder.

Wonder Woman, however, simply swung her lasso in an arch and ensnared him. Yanking him down, she paused as he thrashed. "Hmm, he's telling the truth, at least in his mind. He's innocent of killing the elephants at any rate."

As the circus employees crowded around her, many offering congratulations or berating Carney, the Amazonian queen spotted the single employee she hadn't talked to rushing out towards a waiting car. She narrowed her eyes, committing the man's features to memory.

WW

Hours later, San Yen entered the Strongarm Protection Association through the secret door. "That fool Amazon has the perfect patsy. Gentlemen, I suggest we dissolve our partnership and move onto the greener pastures."

Mulgoon said nothing as McGee lit the older man's cigar. San Yen felt himself growing sweaty, despite the room's fans. "What is wrong with you? We have to move now!"

"Yeah, about that," Mulgoon slowly drummed his thick fingers on the desk, "I have to ask…who were you working for?"

"What do you mean?" A cold jolt of panic went through the spy's body.

"I had Slugger here write some of those funny symbols you're always writing down." He slapped a crumpled piece of paper on the desk. "Troop movements? Locations of army brass?"

San Yen's face hardened. "So, you know."

"We figured" Slugger McGee spat, his gun already drawn. "We may not do things above board, but we're Americans first!"

"Fools!" San Yen slipped a small vial in his hand. Dropping it to the ground, he stepped back as thick green and red smoke poured out. Gagging, both McGee and Mulgoon staggered outside, where they found themselves surrounded by a small group of armed men. San Yen, slipping a gasmask off, strolled outside. "I was serious when I mentioned wanting to dissolve our partnership, but I fear it will be a more permanent status."

Turning to the armed men, he spoke in flawless Japanese. "Kill them quick, it will look like a simple gangland killing."

"Yes commander!" One of the men saluted as he cocked the hammer on his rifle.

"Hold it!" a voice rang out from the darkness. Much to everyone's surprise, Wonder Woman stepped out from the shadows. Trevor stood beside her, his pistol drawn.

"You're all under arrest!" Trevor cocked the hammer and pointed at San Yen.

"Kill them!"

Wonder Woman moved in a blur. Leaping in front of Steve, she easily deflected the bullets with her specially forged bracelets. The soldiers emptied their guns at her, ejecting their now useless magazines, Mulgoon and McGee sprang forward, tearing into the men.

Wonder Woman noticed San Yen fleeing down an alley. Glancing to see Trevor tackling three men at once, she darted after the spy. With a smooth motion she slipped her lasso free and twirled at San Yen. It missed his foot by inches.

"Blast it!" San Yen swore as he drew his gun. "How could things have gone so wrong so fast?" He ducked around a corner. Aiming wildly, he forced himself to calm down. Straining his ears, he heard nothing. "Did I lose her?"

The muscled arm that broke through the brick wall and wrapped around his neck told a different answer. His vision swimming, Yen tried to fire his weapon. One tightened forearm later, he dropped it. A second later, he joined it on the ground, unconscious.

WW

The spies were loaded into the waiting police vans, along with Mulgoon and McGee, neither of whom protested; as "Trigger" spoke, "Hey, we're crooks, but we're American crooks. We'll do what we can to help make up for what we did."

"Well Angel, I think we did a pretty good job for a simple night out."

"Indeed Steve, but I do have to wonder what we'll do for an encore."

The major smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see about."

The end

Based on "Wonder Woman Goes to the Circus", first published in Wonder Woman I#1 (Summer 1942), with credits to William Moulton Marston (AKA Charles Moulton) (script) and Harry G. Peter (AKA H.G. Peter) (pencils and inks). Next time, the Master Plan of Paula Von Gunther!

Sensational mail

From They Call Me Bruce

_A wonderful fanfic about a wonderful_

I would guess lady? Thanks for the comments in any event

From a guest

_I'm loving this. I hope you keep updating this_

Thanks, and I hope I can too, although what with the time and all I may have to cut back on sleeping or eating. That, or go on a 40 hour day.

Anyway, that's all for now, but there will be more stories this year. I can't promise much in way of volume though, but there be more.

And be sure to an eye out for the upcoming issues

Detective Comics#7- "Dirigibles of Doom!"

Action Comics#8-"Into the Slums!"


End file.
